Donde tú estes, yo estaré
by Lucia991
Summary: Nunca había sido sencillo, ni siquiera cuando estaban en la escuela. Y las cosas tampoco parecían mejorar, pero no importaba. No realmente. No cuando se tenían el uno al otro. Y seguirían así, juntos, hasta el final. Serie de drables independientes.
1. De amistades que ya no lo son tanto

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Hola a todos. Bueno desde ya quiero agradecerles por tomarse su tiempo y leer esta historia. Ésta es mi primer incursión en el fandom de Harry Potter, llevo mucho tiempo queriéndolo hacer y realmente no se cómo habrá quedado. Como escribí en el sumary esta es una serie de drables que si bien son independientes, siguen una linea de tiempo y se conectan los unos con los otros. Pueden leerlos como capitulos o siemplemente como drables. Trataré de subir uno nuevo día por medio y serán aproximadamente 12 drables.

Nuevamente muchas gracias y espero que les guste.

Lucia

* * *

><p><strong>De amistades que ya no lo son tanto, y otras que comienzan a serlo.<strong>

* * *

><p>No lo entendía, simplemente no lo entendía. Con tristeza miró a Severus. Odiaba lo que el idiota de Potter y sus amiguitos siempre tenían que decir de él. Ninguno de ellos era mejor. Con delicadeza colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y lo ayudó a juntar los pergaminos que se le habían caído. Como se cruzase a Potter y a Black en un pasillo... Cortó la línea de pensamiento ahí mismo. No tenía sentido. No valían la pena.<p>

-No les hagas caso -Le aconsejó con una sonrisa -Son solo unos tontos.

Severus se puso de pie pero no dijo nada, simplemente comenzó a caminar hacia los invernaderos. Lily caminaba unos pasos más atrás, dándole su espacio. Podía entender que él quisiese estar solo pero eso era algo que ella no podía darle. Era su amigo y realmente no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse.

-No tienes clases de herbología -Le recordó Snape -Deberías ir a hacer tu trabajo para pociones, no necesito tú lastima.

-¡Severus! -Se quejó ella -¡Eres mi amigo! Aún cuando parece que lo has olvidado soy tu amiga, sabes que no estoy aquí por lástima. No es por eso por lo que te había pedido que nos encontrásemos.

-¿Y para qué querías verme? -Siseó.

-Hay veces que no te reconozco -Había querido sonar ruda, pero esa sensación horrible que llevaba sintiendo desde hacía un tiempo se había apoderado de su voz y la había hecho sonar quebrada -Dime que no estuviste involucrado en ese conflicto con el niño de primero -Casi le rogó.

-No se de qué hablas -Pero si lo sabía, Y Lily sabía que Severus lo sabía -¡No fue nada! ¡Solo una broma como la que tus amigos hacen constantemente!

-¿¡Una broma! -Preguntó horrorizada -El chico no quiere volver a la escuela.

-Quizás eso sea mejor...

-Porque es hijo de muggles, ¿verdad? -Preguntó aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-Sí -Soltó sin pensarlo e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su error -No, no Lily. No es por eso... Es que...

-Déjalo ahí... -Susurró ella limpiándose las lágrimas -No quiero escuchar una vez más lo grandiosa que soy para luego verte atacando a los que tú y tus amigos llaman "sangres impura"

-¿Atacar? No le encuentro la diferencia con lo que hace Potter -Lily cerró los ojos, como había hecho durante el último tiempo, y como probablemente haría un poco más. Porque ese de ahí era uno de sus mejores amigos, y para ella seguía siendo el niño vestido de forma extraña que se le acercó en aquel parque.

-Severus... -Su voz suave, buscando la calma en los ojos oscuros de él -Te pido una vez más que no sigas por ahí, piensa bien...

-No tienes que preocuparte, realmente solo bromeábamos, no fue nuestra intención -Lily reprimió las ganas de contradecirle porque sabía que hacerlo significaba su amistad.

Miró a Severus alejarse de camino a los invernaderos. Se sentía fatal. No podía recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que al juntarse con Snape no habían terminado discutiendo. Y es que ella realmente intentaba convencerse de que eran bromas, que solo estaba jugando pero... ¿cuánto tiempo más podía seguir de esa forma? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que una de sus bromas fuese para ella? Respiró profundamente y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala común. Tenía una hora libre y lo mejor sería adelantar un poco de deberes.

La sala común estaba vacía. Era viernes y los pocos alumnos de sexto y séptimo que tenían horas libres preferían pasarlas en los jardines, tal como había tenido intención de hacer ella antes del enfrentamiento con Severus. Había leído el mismo párrafo siete veces, y seguía sin saber qué era lo que estaba leyendo, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que tenía el libro incorrecto. El libro de transformaciones no le ayudaría en nada para pociones. Cansada y con demasiadas ganas de llorar cerró el libro. Deseaba con todo su corazón que Snape recapacitase, que dejase de juntarse con esos tontos que se hacían llamar sus amigos, mortífagos. Un nombre tan horrible como sus "bromas". Y le dolía que Snape no encontrase la diferencia entre las bromas del idiota de Potter y las de él y su grupito de amigos. No había nada de gracioso en discriminar a los alumnos por sus familias, tampoco en hacerles encantamientos que los enviasen a San Mungo.

-¡Evans! -La chica levantó la cabeza solo para encontrarse con Potter, como si no tuviese ya suficiente.

-Quiero estar sola -Dijo tajantemente.

-Pues tendrás que irte a otro lado, hasta donde yo sé, esta es la sala común... _Común_, Ya sabes, para todos, creí que siendo prefecta sabrías ese tipo de cosas - Comentó mientras sonreía y se sentaba a su lado -¿Solo libros de estudios? -Preguntó observando sus cosas -¿No tienes revistas de chicas? ¿Corazón de bruja, Caldero de amor, Poción de seducción y esas porquerías? -Preguntó haciendo alusión a las revistas que las brujas solían leer.

-Potter... -Apretó sus puños, en otra ocasión le hubiese gritado cuanta cosa se le hubiese ocurrido, pero hoy no. Hoy no estaba de ánimo -Solo no rompas nada -Dijo mirando sus libros y poniéndose de pie para subir a su habitación.

-¡Espera! -La llamó -Estaba bromeando, no es necesario que te vayas. Si quieres me voy -Ella se detuvo al pie de la escalera. Más no se volteó, tenía le rostro bañado en lágrimas y no quería darle más razones a Potter para que la molestase -¡Ey! -Volvió a llamarla -¿Estás bien?

Lily se sobresaltó. James estaba cerca, muy cerca. Y su voz no había sonado tonta y engreída como siempre. Parecía interesado, realmente preocupado. Y por una vez en su vida no estaba molestándola. Lo miró a los ojos, oscuros pero seguros, no como los de Severus. Y lo vio, allí a unos escasos centímetros, pudo ver eso que Remus siempre le decía. James la miraba como si nada más importase, como si ella y sus problemas fuesen lo único. Y luego, sin previo aviso, la abrazó. Sin ninguna otra intención que abrazarla y reconfortarla. Sin querer terminar en un beso o tocando más allá de su cintura.

-Es por ese idiota, ¿verdad? -Preguntó en un susurro, acomodando uno de sus pelirrojos mechones detrás de su oreja, como ella misma solía hacerlo -Lamento molestarlo, y si te pone tan mal puedo intentar no hacerlo más.

-No es por eso... -Sollozo ella.

-Pero es por él... -Y no fue una pregunta, y aunque Lily probablemente nunca lo supiese, hacer esa afirmación, saber que ella lloraba por el grasiento de quejicus hacía a James doblarse por dentro -¿Qué sucedió?

Lily no dijo nada, solo siguió llorando entre sus brazos. Y James se quedó allí, sosteniéndola hasta que otro alumno de Gryffindor entró por el retrato. Momento en el que ella se limpió las lágrimas y subió corriendo las escaleras, no sin antes decirle -Gracias James -Y el que ella usase su nombre de pila y no su apellido no pasó desapercibido para el chico. Y allí tenía algo nuevo con que molestarla la siguiente semana. Porque si ella no lo quería aceptar, a él solo le quedaba buscar formas de fastidiarla para tener su atención. Y como el grasiento ese la hiciese llorar otra vez, bueno sus bromas ya no lo serían tanto.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado y si no es mucho pedir, me encantaría que me dejasen un review con su opinión!<p>

Beso!

Lucia


	2. De salidas y citas

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Hola a todos! Bueno antes que nada quería agradecerles por leer la historia, mucho más a aquellas personas que me dejaron su comentario. Realmente no esperaba ninguno (salvo el de mi hermana que es casi como su obligación -jeje) Así que recibirlos me hizo muy feliz! Por ende, si quieren que siga feliz (y aquí viene la extorsión) dejenme otra vez sus hermosos comentarios! Jeje

De verdad, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER!

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo! Actualizaré el sabado nuevamente.

Un beso grande!

Lu

* * *

><p><strong>De salidas y citas.<strong>

-¡Lily! -Gritó James -Por fin te encuentro -La chica se detuvo y lo miró sonriendo -Se que habíamos quedado para salir hoy pero me castigaron y no importó cuanto le rogué a McGonagal no me lo perdonó... Lo tendremos que dejar para otro día -Lily asintió. No sabía por qué se había permitido hacerse ilusiones. James podía no ser el mismo tonto de siempre pero seguía siendo Potter y por supuesto que le cancelaría su primera cita. Obviamente no pensaría en ella antes de hacer una de sus "bromas" y ser castigado.

-No te preocupes -Dijo reanudando su paseo.

-Espera -La detuvo tomándola del brazo -¿Te enfadaste? -Y se tomó dos segundos para ver sus ojos, y esas esmeraldas parecían nunca acompañar las mentiras de Lily -Perdón, pero mañana te prometo que...

-No lo hagas -Le pidió -No prometas, porque mañana probablemente te vuelvan a castigar, todos sabemos que no puedes resistir el impulso de saltearte una clase, de contestarle a un profesor o de volar fuera del campo de quidicht -Acomodó su mochila sobre su hombro y se dispuso a seguir caminando.

-Lily... -Le dijo acariciando su mano -¿Estás bien? ¿Es solo por lo de la cita? De verdad que quiero salir contigo... ¿Pasa algo más?

-No importa Potter, tengo que ir a clases, llegaré tarde -Y zafándose de su agarre continuó su camino.

James se quedó allí de pie en la mitad del pasillo. Algunos alumnos se lo quedaron mirando, probablemente preguntándose qué hacía allí parado observando a una persona que ya se había ido, pero no le importó. _Potter_. Hacía bastante ya que no lo llamaba así, no al menos cuando estaban solo ellos dos. Sacudió su cabeza, odiaba haber tenido que cancelar su cita. Merlín sabía lo mucho que llevaba esperándola y planeándola, pero no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Y si tuviese la oportunidad, lo haría otra vez. Y la expresión de Lily solo confirmaba lo que él pensaba. Así que, comenzando a correr en dirección contraria, se dirigió hacía la sala común.

-Mueve tu culo -Le dijo a apenas lo vio tirado en uno de los sillones -Ve a clases.

-Gracias, yo también estoy bien -Murmuró Canuto mientras sonreía -¿Qué pasa? ¿Nervioso por la gran cita? No te preocupes Cornamenta, Evans ya te conoce, no se espantará...

-Nada de eso -Dijo acomodando los libros de su amigo y poniéndolos en su mochila -Estoy castigado y tú no puedes ser castigado también, así que ve a clases -Sirius enarcó una ceja -Necesito un favor.

-Ah... Claro, lo que quieras, pero realmente no creo que Lily sea de las que llegan a tercera base en la primera cita -James le arrojó su mochila y Sirius comprendió que su amigo iba en serio -¿Qué sucede?

-No podré salir hoy con ella -La decepción en el rostro de James no pasó desapercibida para Sirius -Necesito que Lunático, Colagusano y tú salgan con ella. Y no, no quiero que la molesten, quiero que se divierta.

-¡Pero hoy ibamos a...! No importa, no te preocupes -James asintió, sabía que podía contar con ellos.

...

Sirius la observó salir de su última clase. Iba hablando con Maggie, o eso creía él. No solía recordar todos los nombres de las chicas con las que salía. Remus había querido ser quien la fuese a buscar pero Sirius pensó –y Peter lo secundó- que era mejor que fuese él. Lily tenía que saber dónde se estaba metiendo. Y entre ellos las cosas se hacían de ese modo.

-¡Eh, Evans! –Le gritó haciendo que la pelirroja se voltease.

-¿Qué quieres Black? Si es para molestar puedes irte por donde viniste –Sirius sonrió -¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-¿Nos darías un minuto? –Le preguntó a Maggie o cual sea que fuese su nombre. La chica asintió y tras despedirse de Lily se alejó por el pasillo –En nombre de los Merodeadores te anuncio que estás oficialmente secuestrada –Lily lo miró sin siquiera comprender a qué se refería, pero tampoco le importaba así que le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse –Vale, vale... –Dijo llamando su atención nuevamente –Te necesito unos minutos, es muy importante.

-Nada que hagas tú es importante, ¿cuándo se bajaran del hipogrifo tú y Potter y comprenderán que no son el ombligo del mundo? –Había sido un día difícil. Primero Severus, luego James y las clases no habían ayudado a su humor. Simplemente no podía soportar a Black.

-Si no me acompañas armaré un alboroto durante tu guardia, juro que haré que te saquen tu insignia de prefecta –Soltó sin ningún remordimiento Sirius.

-No me das miedo –Sin embargo prefería ahorrarse más problemas, tenía suficiente -¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Solo necesito que observes unas cosas –Lily lo miró con desconfianza –Prometo que no será nada malo.

Y por supuesto, tal como Lily pensó, si era algo malo. Antes siquiera de llegar al lugar donde Black la condujo quebró cerca de veinte normas. Incluso comenzaba a creer que ya no estaba en los terrenos de Hogwarts, pero de momento no le importaba. Allí estaba, en una casa completamente destruida, con tres chicos que reían y reían sin preocupaciones. Y ella estaba también riendo. Y estaba bebiendo, algo que nunca había hecho hasta ese momento. El Whisky de Fuego quemaba su garganta y la hacía sofocarse, pero se sentía bien.

Y podía ver que Black no era un arrogante como ella creía. Ni tampoco era egoísta. Estaba allí, divirtiéndola solo porque sabía que estaba mal. Y aún cuando ni Remus, ni Peter ni él se lo habían querido decir, ella sabía que James había sido el de la idea. Que había sido él quien les pidió que la "secuestrasen". Y viéndolos allí, cada uno completamente distinto al otro, pero iguales en cierta medida, supo que siempre los había visto mal. _Como con James_ –Pensó. Y se sintió mal por enojarse con él por lo de la cita. _Era una simple cita Lily, no tenías que ser tan exigente_ –Se dijo a sí misma.

-Necesitas un apodo –Comentó Sirius, demasiado alegre producto de la bebida –Eres la chica de Cornamenta así que te quedaría...

-Solo Evans –Dijo ella –Lily cuando te pongas cariñoso –Una sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos brillando –Y no soy la chica de Cornamenta –_Pero podría ser la de James._

-Me rompes el corazón –Dijo una voz a su espalda y por supuesto que la reconoció –Una noche con mis amigos y terminas emborrachándote y negando nuestro profundo amor... –Dramatizó James –Confié en tu cordura Lunático, ¡mira lo que le han hecho a la prefecta Lily!

-¿Lo que le hicimos? –Preguntó riendo Remus –Solo la nombramos una merodeadora, aunque ya escuchaste, no quiere un apodo Guay como el nuestro –James rió y se dejó caer junto a Lily.

-McGonagal te liberó temprano –Comentó Peter –Supongo que Quejicus no le cae muy bien.

Y las risas se detuvieron. Ahí mismo James tuvo ganas de lanzarle un hechizo a su amigo. ¿Podía ser más despistado? A su lado Lily se tensó y sus ojos se clavaron en él. Se puso de pie y tomó sus cosas.

-¿Qué pasó con Severus? –Preguntó seria.

-Nada... –Estaba mintiendo y no lo estaba haciendo bien –Lily no me mires así –Le pidió.

-¿Cómo se sale de aquí? –Le preguntó a Remus, pero este no dijo nada –Quiero irme –James asintió.

-Te acompaño, no sabrás llegar sola –Lily miró al resto de los chicos y se sintió mal por irse. Pero Severus era su amigo y no le gustaba como lo trataban.

Caminaron en silencio por los pasadizos. James maldiciendo a Colagusano e intentando buscar una solución para esa discusión. Lily reprimiendo las ganas de llorar, no era así como se había imaginado que terminaría esa noche. No cuando pensó que tendría una cita con James y no cuando lo sintió sentarse a su lado.

-Lily... –Susurró antes de que subiese a los dormitorios de las chicas, cortándole el paso con su brazo –Déjame explicarte...

-No quiero saberlo –Dijo obstinadamente -¿Cuándo lo dejaras en paz? –Preguntó cansada.

-Cuando deje de ser un idiota –Afirmó reprimiendo las ganas de golpear y gritar –Puede que tú lo toleres, sé que lo quieres y que es tu amigo, pero no por eso puede ir diciendo las idioteces que dice –Lily abrió los ojos, ¿él se referiría a...?

-Severus es un buen amigo –Contraatacó ella, más para sí misma que para James.

-Excelente –Ironizó James –Tan buen amigo que te insulta delante de sus "compañeros" –Vio la primer lágrima recorrer la mejilla de ella y se apresuró a limpiarla –Lo siento, realmente lo siento, especialmente porque no lo había tocado desde que te encontré aquí mismo hace dos meses, pero no puedo hacer como si nada cuando lo oigo decirte sangre sucia, y tú tampoco deberías...

-¿Cómo...? –Pero no terminó su frase. Nuevamente volvía a sentirse mal por haberse enfadado con él. Lo habían castigado por pelearse con Snape por ella, por defenderla. Y aunque le doliese que lastimase a Severus, más le dolía como éste la había estado tratando los últimos meses.

-No te enfades con los chicos o conmigo –Le pidió rozando su mejilla con sus dedos –Porque volveré a hacerlo si él vuelve a llamarte de ese modo.

-De acuerdo –Dijo ella –Mañana a las 7 te espero aquí y espero que planeas algo realmente genial, sino preferiré salir con tus amigos –besó su mejilla y subió las escaleras.

James la observó perderse tras una puerta. Lo tenía loco, definitivamente loco.

* * *

><p>Bien! Ya me dirán ustedes qué les pareció! Yo simplemente me limitaré a agradecerles por tomarse su tiempo y leer!<p>

Besitos y espero sus reviews! jeje

lU


	3. De verdades y preguntas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

Hola a todos! Bueno, como había dicho, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo. Quiero agradecer, una vez más, a todos los que los leen, aunque no se qué les parecen. Por eso me encantaría que me dejasen su opinión!

Una vez más, muchas gracias!

Besitos!

lu

* * *

><p><strong>De verdades y preguntas.<strong>

Lily miró el torso desnudo de James. Las heridas se veían recientes y muy profundas. Y aunque ya lo había visto con algunas lastimaduras parecidas, nunca antes como esta vez. Con cuidado aplicó un ungüento, sintiendo como James se tensaba cada vez que la sustancia tocaba su piel.

-Supongo que no me dirás cómo te hiciste esto –Dijo con tono neutral, pero James podía notar la tristeza en su voz. Sabía que le dolía, sabía que ella quería saber y él, él deseaba decírselo, pero no le correspondía.

-Sirius intentó hacer un nuevo hechizo... –Lily besó sus labios.

-No importa, no quiero que mientas –Susurró y siguió aplicando el remedio, observando como lentamente las heridas iban cerrando –Te quedarán cicatrices –Le advirtió, pero sabía que a él no le importaría.

-Yo... –Pero no sabía qué decir –El partido de mañana es importante, irás, ¿verdad? –Estaba nervioso, porque sabía que en algún momento ella se cansaría y se alejaría.

-¿Cómo se encuentran Sirius, Peter y Remus? –Preguntó cerrando el frasco con el ungüento -¿Necesitan que los cure?

-Lily... –Pero ella ya se había puesto de pie y salía del baño de prefectas. James no podía estar allí, mucho menos sin ella, así que se apresuró a colocarse la camisa y seguirla por los pasillos del colegio.

No se dijeron ninguna palabra. No estaba enojada, no al menos al punto de no hablarle por ello, si no que estaba dolida. Porque sabía, y ya no importaba cuantas mentiras tontas inventase James, que se estaba perdiendo una parte. Y también se sentía insultada. Porque ella no era tonta, y tenía todas las piezas para juntarlas, y ya lo había hecho. Y ninguno parecía darse cuenta. _¡La quinta merodeadora y un Grinch!_, pensó enojada.

Llegaron a la sala común y ella se dirigió directamente al dormitorio de él. Allí recostados se encontraban Peter y Sirius, y como se lo imaginaba, no se encontraban en mejor condición que James. Asistió primero a Peter que parecía ser el que más sufría, o al menos era el que más lo demostraba. _Merlín prohíba que Sirius Black demuestre dolor_. Y luego a Canuto.

Ignoró olímpicamente las preguntas y falsas explicaciones de los tres y una vez que finalizó salió de la habitación. Lo había decidido y no la detendrían. Ni siquiera James que la persiguió hasta la enfermería, inventando miles de tonterías para retrasarla.

-¿Me lo vas a decir tú o tengo que entrar? –Preguntó.

-No me corresponde a mí, sabes que...

-Entonces déjame que hable con él, si no te corresponde hazte a un lado –Le dijo firmemente.

-Lily yo... –Y otra vez se le juntaban las palabras en la boca, se le amontonaban y ninguna podía salir.

-Eso pensé –Y entró a la enfermería, James lo hizo dos segundos después.

Se había cansado de repetirle a Remus que no tenía sentido que se lo ocultase. Que Lily lo entendería y que nada cambiaría pero Lunático no había dado el brazo a torcer. Y él lo entendía, por eso no le había contado nada a ella. Y cuando decía nada, era nada. Lily no tenía idea de que él era un animago, y sin decirle eso no podía pedirle que fuese su novia. Y estaba cansado de toda la situación.

Estaba cansado de que tanto Lily como Remus se sintiesen mal. Uno por no saber la verdad y el otro por sentirse responsable por lo mal que iba su relación con ella. No tenía sentido. Sería mucho más fácil si se sentasen a hablarlo pero Lunático se negaba y ahora, aún cuando este no quisiese, y James hubiese intentado detenerla, Lily iba a romper con lo que por tanto tiempo habían cuidado.

La vio observarlo. Su fracciones no demostraban nada más que dulzura y preocupación. Lunático estaba durmiendo, su semblante mostraba los signos de lo que había sido una noche larga. Una noche de luna llena. Lily se sentó en la silla que había junto a su cama y con delicadeza tomó su mano.

-Me quedaré –Le dijo –Esperaré a que despierte, tú puedes irte.

-Lily no creo que sea lo mejor... –Pero ella negó y volvió su vista a Remus –Me quedaré a fuera.

-Puedes volver a tu cuarto, no es necesario que me esperes.

Sin embargo, James no se movió del otro lado de la puerta de la enfermería. Y tampoco se atrevió a entrar para ver a Lupin. Sabía que su amigo se alteraría en cuanto viese a Evans junto a él, y sinceramente, aún cuando fuese una actitud cobarde, no quería presenciar la escena. Intuía que debería ser algo de ellos dos.

Dentro de la enfermería Lily sintió a Remus removerse bajo el agarre de su mano. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y la reacción no tardó en llegar. Podía ver que estaba asustado, un minuto, dos minutos y al tercero lo comprendió. Lily seguía allí, sosteniéndole la mano y con sus ojos brillando de amor.

-Lo siento –Fue todo lo que atinó a decir –No era nada personal es que...

-No importa –Lo interrumpió ella -¿Estás bien? –Lupin se miró el cuerpo, algo que debía hacer después de cada luna llena y asintió –Me quedaré contigo si no te molesta, estoy enojada con el resto.

-James quería decírtelo –Se apresuró a decir –Yo le pedí que no lo hiciera, lo siento mucho.

-Realmente no importa, no te preocupes –Le aseguró una vez más -¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?

El rostro de Remus se ensombreció. Realmente no había nada por hacer, él lo sabía, o eso creía. Pues luego de ese día supo que podía seguir sintiéndose mejor con su condición. Porque Canuto, Cornamenta y Colagusano estaban por las noches y era Lily la que iba al día siguiente y con sus sonrisas y bromas lograba hacerlo sentir un poco más humano. Solía quedarse horas, sin importar si perdía o no una clase, solo hablando de cualquier cosa.

Y James comprendió que Lily no solo se había ganado su corazón, si no también el de sus amigos. Y esa misma noche la llevó a la casa de los gritos y con el corazón en la boca se transformó delante de ella. Los ojos cerrados e igualmente pudo sentir su mano, una suave caricia en su cabeza y luego sus labios reemplazando la mano. Y no dudó en volver a su forma humana, la adoraba y llevaba bastante tiempo queriendo preguntarle aquello.

-¿Y Evans? –Preguntó con una sonrisa de lado -¿Serás mi novia?

-No lo sé Potter –Respondió con otra sonrisa –Tengo miedo de contraer pulgas...

-¿Pulgas? Los ciervos no tienen pulgas –Dijo indignado.

-Pero tienen cuernos... –Comentó con burla y luego comenzó a caminar de regreso al colegio.

-¿¡Qué significa eso! –Gritó persiguiéndola.

-Nada Cornamenta, absolutamente nada –Y deteniéndose antes de entrar al túnel, se giró y le plantó un beso en los labios.

Fue dulce y ácido. Fue suave y áspero, fue delicado y salvaje, fue romántico y apasionado. Fue todo lo que ella era, y si James hubiese pedido una respuesta para su pregunta Lily lo hubiese golpeado porque a su modo ella llevaba bastante tiempo siendo su novia.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leer. Y ya saben, me encantaría que me dejasen su opinión!<p>

Estaré subiendo un nuevo drabble el lunes!

Un beso!

lu


	4. De bromas y celos

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien! Bueno, como les dije, aquí estoy actualizando con un nuevo capítulo. Desde ya, quiero agradecerles por leer el capitulo anterior y por supuesto este. Muchas gracias también a quienes agregaron la historia a favoritos y quienes dejaron un review! Recibirlos me hace querer actualizar más pronto jeje! De todas formas, y como vengo haciendo hasta ahora, subiré un nuevo capítulo el miécoles.

Un beso grande!

lU

* * *

><p><strong>De bromas y celos.<strong>

James desmontó su escoba y soltó un largo suspiro. El entrenamiento no había sido tan desastroso como él había pensado, incluso ya estaba teniendo algunas ideas para molestar a Sirius. Su reemplazo volaba bien, muy bien. Y casi era una lástima que no hubiese hecho las pruebas a principio de año. Lo hubiese puesto como titular sin dudarlo. No era mejor que Sirius, aunque eso le aseguraría a su amigo, pero definitivamente era mejor que Grant, su otro bateador.

Se despidió del resto de los jugadores y sin detenerse en los vestuarios fue directamente a la sala común. Él podía llegar embarrado y sucio, a él no lo castigarían por hacer un desastre allí. Después de todo esa era una de las ventajas de salir con una prefecta y de ser amigo de otro. Probablemente Lily lo retaría, le gritaría un par de insultos pero luego... Y sonrió tan solo pensarlo... En cuanto la besara se olvidaría si el barro había manchado la alfombra escarlata.

Y efectivamente así fue. Lily no dudó ni un minuto en regañarlo por llegar sucio a la sala común y como siempre, lo amenazó con quitarle puntos (algo que a esas alturas todos sabían que no sucedería) y finalmente le sonrió cuando él le robó un beso. Y con tranquilidad tomó su mano y lo arrastró hacia un sillón en una esquina de la sala, donde nadie los molestaba.

-¿Canuto aún no vuelve de su castigo? –Preguntó sonriendo.

-No... Ya lleva cuatro horas, realmente no creo que Slughorn lo libere pronto, no le gustó en lo más mínimo que intentase robarle su Felix Felicis –Comentó ella revolviendo aún más la maraña que James solía llamar cabellera.

James sonrió. Había veces en las que Sirius era realmente tonto. Sí, había sido él quien había dicho que hacer aquello sería fantástico, pero de pensarlo a hacerlo había una gran diferencia.

-No sonrías así –Lo regaño Lily, sin poder borrar su propia sonrisa.

-¿Así como? –Preguntó mostrando aún más sus blancos dientes.

-Eres un tonto... –James le sacó la lengua en un impulso infantil y envolviéndola entre sus brazos la acercó aún más a su cuerpo.

-Pero soy el tonto que tanto quieres así que... –Lily rodó los ojos y acercó su rostro al de él. Sus labios a tan solo milímetros, sus respiraciones al mismo ritmo. Cerraron los ojos y...

-¡OH Lily! –Chilló Sirius haciendo un muy mal intento de imitar a James, pero que igual cumplió su cometido: La pareja se había separado y lo miraban fastidiados –No me miren así –Se excusó –Las fraternizaciones de este tipo están prohibidas.

-Es increíble como, cuando quieres, recuerdas las reglas –Apuntó Lily mientras se corría y le hacía un espacio a su amigo.

-Es don querida, y tengo muchos más –James rodó los ojos –Y tú cuatro ojos no me mires así, ¿tan mal estuvo el entrenamiento sin su jugador estrella? –Dijo señalándose a sí mismo.

Y la sonrisa volvió al rostro de James. –De hecho quería decirte que no te preocupes por intentar terminar tu castigo antes de tiempo, tu reemplazo es mucho mejor que tú. Estamos considerando ponerlo siempre de titular.

El rostro de Sirius lo traicionó, pero no tardó en recuperarse. James era su amigo, y aún cuando hubiese alguien mejor que él, nunca se lo diría de ese modo. Así que debía ser una broma, una muy tonta por cierto.

-No inventes Cornamenta, todos sabemos que no hay nadie mejor que yo –Lily intentó reprimir una risita, aunque falló estrepitosamente.

-Y ahí tienes la respuesta –Le remarcó James señalando a su novia –Lo digo en serio, vuela muy bien –Y las facciones de Canuto ya estaban fallando una vez más. La broma no era graciosa.

-No fastidies –Dijo serio –Solo estás molesto porque tienes miedo de perder sin mi en el equipo, pero no te preocupes, como mucho me pierdo dos partidos...

Lily se puso de pie, por mucho que quisiese a esos dos, cuando se ponían a hablar de Quidditch su interés se evaporaba. Le encantaba ir a verlos jugar, creía que ambos eran fantásticos en lo que hacían, pero de ahí a pasar horas hablando sobre el deporte. No, ella no lo entendía. Y sin embargo, cuando escuchó un nombre se detuvo en seco y sin quererlo preguntó:

-¿Cullen? ¿Philp, Cullen? –Y se arrepintió, por supuesto que lo hizo pero ya era tarde.

-Sí, eso es lo que estaba diciendo –Respondió James sin prestarle mucha atención –Él es tú reemplazo Canuto, y te aseguro que vuela mil veces mejor –Dijo sonriendo.

A Lily le temblaron las piernas porque sabía que la conversación aún no terminaba. James solía tardar un poco en comprender las cosas cuando de quiditch se trataba pero finalmente lo hacía. Así que contó. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco y seis...

-¿Y tú cómo lo conoces? –Preguntó olvidándose de Sirius que seguía despotricando contra el muchacho -¿Lily? –Insistió tras el silencio de la chica

Y se lo diría, por supuesto que lo haría, pero sabía que hacerlo delante de Sirius no era lo mejor. De todas formas James no dejaría el tema allí, lo conocía demasiado y aunque probablemente haría otra de sus escenas, se volteó y con la vista clavada en el suelo murmuró:

-Salí con él el año pasado –_Listo_, se dijo a sí misma, _ya puedo irme_. Pero eso era un sueño.

-¿¡Qué! –Gritó James, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella -¿Con _ese_?

-Hace cinco segundos me decías lo genial que era –Intervino Sirius -¿Besará igual que vuela? –Siguió fastidiándolo –Porque si es como tú lo describes realmente no se qué hace Evans contigo.

-¡Cállate! –Le gritó Cornamenta a Canuto -¿Lily? –Volvió a preguntar, esperando que ella le dijese que era una broma.

-James no fue nada, tú y yo no salíamos... Solo fueron algunas citas, nada más –Le aseguró. Era una tontería. James realmente no podía pretender que ella no hubiese salido con nadie antes que con él, pero podía comprender que a su ego le afectase.

Cornamenta respiró una y otra vez. ¿Cómo era que un día espectacular terminaba de ese modo? Se suponía que él era el que fastidiaría a Sirius, no al revés. Y por qué demonios tenía que haberle preguntado a Lily sobre aquello delante de su amigo, ahora las bromas se extenderían por semanas. Y lo peor de todo, el muy idiota de Cullen le había caído bien, había estado bromeando con el enemigo. Miró a Lily y se tranquilizó. No era estúpido, sabía que ella había salido con otros chicos del colegio, pero prefería no pensar en ello. Prefería fingir que no existían. Pero... Esto era demasiado, no podía tener a ese troll en su equipo.

-El miércoles hay entrenamiento –Le dijo a Sirius –y como no te presentes juro que...

-James... –Susurró Lily.

-No importa, iré a hablar con Slughorn–Y sin decir más salió por el retrato.

-¿Cullen? –Preguntó incrédulo Sirius -¿De verdad?

-No fastidies –Lo regañó Lily.

-¿Qué no es más chico que nosotros? ¡Auch! –Se quejó cuando la mano de Lily golpeó su cabeza.

Lily negó con la cabeza. Apenas si lo había tocado pero Sirius no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de molestarla a ella y a James. Solo esperaba que Remus y Peter no se sumasen a las bromas, aunque no creía que ninguno de los dos se atreviese a hacerlo con James enfadado. E ignorando las burlas de Canuto se sentó a esperar que Cornamenta volviese.

En la sala no quedaba nadie, hasta Sirius se había cansado de esperar, por lo que cuando James entró por el retrato de la Dama Gorda solo estaban él y Lily. Lo miró a los ojos, sus anteojos no ocultaban el revoltijo de sentimientos que lo invadían, y eso lo hizo aún un poco más hermoso a la vista de Lily. No eran muchos, y él lo sabía, pero simplemente no podía dejar de descontrolarse cuando conseguía un nombre más de la lista de su novia. Y le importaba un cuerno que hayan sido antes que él, no los quería cerca. Y tras asegurarse que el castigo de Sirius fuese suspendido, buscó a Cullen y lo dejó fuera del equipo.

-¿Algún otro miembro del equipo merece que lo eche? –Preguntó tomando su mano, nervioso por la respuesta.

-Eres un tonto –Murmuró ella, acercándose y rozando sus labios con los de él –Te amo... –Llevaba tiempo queriéndoselo decir.

James sonrió y la besó con un poquito más de insistencia. Lily Evans lo tenía hecho un estúpido, pero no le importaba. Qué más daba si tenía que hechizar a unos cuantos chicos y modificarle la memoria a un profesor, lo haría tan solo para asegurarse de dejar en claro que ella estaba con él.

-Yo también... –Susurró sin despegar del todo sus labios.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leer! Agradecería mucho un comentario de parte de ustedes!<p>

Un beso grande.

lU


	5. De felicitaciones y regalos

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien! Como dije, acá esta el nuevo capitulo. Desde ya, muchisimas gracias por leer y más aún por dejar su comentario y por agregar la historia a favoritos! De verdad, MUCHAS GRACIAS!. Saber su opinión es muy importante para mi, así que no duden en hacerlo!

Y para seguir con la costumbre, el proximo capítulo lo subiré el viernes!

Nuevamente, muchas gracias!

Lu

* * *

><p><strong>De felicitaciones y regalos<strong>

Bajó a la sala común con una sonrisa radiante. Fuera, el cielo presagiaba lo que sería, indudablemente, un día perfecto. Con la mirada la buscó. Habían quedado en encontrarse allí. Y una vez más maldijo esa estupidez de no poder subir a su cuarto.

Por las escaleras que provenían del cuarto de las chicas bajó Alice, y James supo que algo no iba bien. Quizás porque la chica tenía una expresión extraña o porque lo estaba mirando más de lo que acostumbraba, de todos modos lo supo.

-Lily no se siente bien –Dijo un poco apagada –Me pidió que te pida disculpas, dice que mañana se ven.

-¿¡Mañana! –Preguntó incrédulo, pero si recién amanecía -¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó.

-Lo siento, no puedo decirte nada más –Y sin darle oportunidad a preguntar otra cosa, la chica se alejó para bajar a desayunar.

Y él se quedó de allí, mirando la escalera, esperando que ella bajase, estrujándose el cerebro para intentar buscar una respuesta. ¿Qué demonios había sucedido?

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y jugó nervioso con el pequeño envoltorio que allí había. No podía permitir que el día de su cumpleaños se quedase encerrada en su habitación. Tenía que buscar una forma de sacarla de allí, y Merlín sabía que no podría subir por esa maldita escalera, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo había intentado. Y siempre seguía convirtiéndose en un maldito tobogán.

La solución llegó rápidamente a su mente. Y si bien era algo que ya había pensado y descartado en otras oportunidad, simplemente por ser muy obvio y arriesgado, esta vez lo valía. Fue corriendo a su propia habitación y tomó su escoba. No podría salir por su propia ventana porque tenía rejas así que tomó la capa para volverse invisible, se la colocó y bajó hacia los terrenos del colegio. Lo difícil ahora era saber cuál era su habitación. Nunca había estado en ella y por lo tanto no sabía a dónde miraba o si tenía alguna decoración especial en la ventana que pudiese ayudarlo a ubicarla. Finalmente no le quedó otra opción más que asomarse a cada una de las habitaciones, rogando por no ver nada que no debería, pues podía considerarse hombre muerto si Lily se enteraba.

Fue la cuarta ventana por la cual la vio. Estaba acostada boca abajo llorando y una maldita reja igual que la de su propia ventana le impedían entrar. Sin embargo no había hecho todo eso por nada. Descubriendo la mano por debajo de la capa golpeó los cristales de la ventana. Lily, sobresaltada, se levantó y observó el lugar de donde provenía el ruido. Una mano flotando, muy familiar, la hizo relajarse. Eran demasiadas las veces que alguna parte de James flotaba de la nada.

-¿Qué haces? –Preguntó abriendo la ventana -¿No te dijo Alice que quería estar sola?

-¿Qué sucede? –Los ojos de Lily brillaban, las lágrimas aún se escurrían por sus mejillas, no se iría hasta saber qué le sucedía.

-¡Nada! –Sollozó, sintiendo como las palabras cobraban otro significado en su interior -¡Absolutamente nada! –Y las lágrimas se derramaban sin piedad.

-Hazte a un lado –Le ordenó -Vamos, hazlo... Voy a entrar –Lily iba a protestar pero en cuanto vio que James comenzaba a mover su varita retrocedió varios pasos, justo para evitar la explosión que hizo que la reja cediese –Sabes como arreglarla, ¿verdad?

Lily no dijo nada, simplemente movió su propia varita y la reja volvió a quedar como nueva. Observó a James. Había desmontado su escoba y se había quitado la capa para volverse invisible.

-Ey... –Susurró él acariciando la mejilla de Lily, limpiando sus lágrimas -¿Qué sucede? ¿Te peleaste con alguna de las chicas? –Preguntó haciendo alusión a sus compañeras de cuarto.

-N-No... –Respiró profundamente, era su cumpleaños y su novio había planeado una salida especial pero ella no podía dejar de llorar por una "no carta"

-¿Es tu hermana? –Preguntó algo incómodo. Lily no solía hablar mucho de ella y sabía que ese era un tema delicado para su novia -¿Volvió a escribirte diciendo una de sus tonterías?

-No me envió ni una carta –Susurró, y sintió los brazos de él abrazarla fuertemente –Soy una tonta, no sé por qué sigo esperando que cambie...

-Nada de eso –La contradijo –solo la quieres mucho y yo creo que pronto se dará cuenta que se está comportando como una estúpida.

-¡James! –Lo retó, aún cuando había ocasiones que ella misma pensaba de esa forma, no le gustaba que él hablase mal de su hermana.

-Lo siento, pero me molesta que te haga llorar –Besó cada uno de sus párpados, sus mejillas y su cuello. Eliminando cualquier rastro de lágrimas –Feliz cumpleaños... –Y le entregó el pequeño paquetíto.

Miró a James mientras tomaba el obsequio. Le había dicho que no hacía falta que le comprase nada, que le alcanzaba con que pasase el día con ella, pero era obvio que él no le haría caso. Desató el pequeño moño rojo y el envoltorio se abrió. Una cajita rectangular y alargada de terciopelo rojo y la respiración se le cortó. Lo miró nuevamente. Eso era mucho.

-No me mires así, no todos los días cumples años –Lily besó sus labios antes incluso de abrir la cajita.

-Te amo... –Él la volvió a besar.

Una hermosa pulsera de oro con una corazón de diamantes brillaba dentro del estuche. Era precioso. Pero Lily estaba más sorprendido por el chico que por el regalo.

-James este es... –Él asintió. Se lo había contado una vez, que su padre le había regalado esa pulsera su madre –Pero yo...

-Mamá está como loca, le conté que tenía novia y que quería la pulsera de ella e insiste con que te quiere conocer –Dijo sonriendo –Espero que puedas pasar las vacaciones de Pascuas en mi casa.

Y Lily asintió. Nerviosa porque nunca antes había sido presentada como novia formal. Y James, aún cuando sonriera y se mostrase seguro, estaba aterrado. Pero allí lejos, en la casa de los Potter, la madre de James estaba segura. Lily Evans era la mujer que había cambiado a su hijo, era la responsable de que este se viese tan feliz en la fotos. Ella no estaba nerviosa, solo ansiosa.

-Aún podemos hacer todo lo que había planeado –Dijo James depositando pequeños besos por todo su rostro.

-¿Podemos quedarnos aquí? –Preguntó –Todo lo que quiero está aquí así que...

-Lo que quieras –Y volvió a besar sus labios.

Y los besó una vez más, y luego otra. Y en algún momento de la mañana, entre besos robados y caricias perdidas terminaron en la cama de Lily. Ella muerta de miedo, como siempre solía reaccionar ante lo nuevo, él un poco más experimentado, pero igual de nervioso. Allí debajo suyo estaba Lily Evans, la chica que había perseguido por años. La madre de sus futuros hijos, la mujer de su vida. Dar ese paso no era solo eso, un poco más, era unirse de una nueva manera. Era afianzar aún más su relación, expresar su amor con sus cuerpos y en eso James no tenía experiencia. Ese día ambos hicieron el amor por primera vez. Y tan solo para disfrutar el momento un poco más se quedaron allí, en la torre de Gryffindor todo el día. Sin salir de la habitación de ella, sin importarles las quejas de sus compañeras que no podían entrar por el encantamiento que Lily había hecho, y sin importarles que en algún momento Petunia la había llamado anormal, porque en realidad Lily no podía sentirse más normal estando entre sus brazos.

* * *

><p>¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Ojala les haya gustado! Espero sus comentarios!<p>

Un besito y gracias!

lU


	6. De visitas y presentaciones

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

¡Hola a todos! Bueno como había dicho, aca estoy subiendo este nuevo capítulo. Quise hacerlo hoy por la mañana pero el internet de mi trabajo no cooperó. Y el de mi casa no existe así que, y dado que no podré subir el Domingo, subiré otro mañana. Aprovechando así a dejar un poco más porque el drabble de hoy es un poco más corto que los anteriores. Y, lo más importante, quiero agradecerles por leer mi historia. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS, en especial a aquellas que dejaron sus comentarios, realmente me ayudan, me animan y me hacen feliz. jeje Gracias y espero seguir recibiendolos para poder así mejorar y conseguir más ánimos para seguir escribiendo.

¡Nos vemos!

Besitos,

Lu

* * *

><p><strong>De visitas y presentaciones<strong>

* * *

><p>-James, por favor... –Le pidió. Estaban en la casa de él, la señora Potter miraba a su hijo de manera reprobatoria y a Lily comenzaban a arderle las mejillas.<p>

-Como quieran –Dijo finalmente enojado. Se había imaginado las vacaciones durmiendo con Lily todas las noches, pero al parecer su padres querían arruinar su vida –Voy a llevar tus cosas a la habitación de huéspedes –Dijo tomando el baúl de la chica y alejándose al mismo tiempo que mascullaba cuanta mala palabra se le ocurriese.

Lily se removió incómoda. Era la primera vez que se quedaba a solas con la madre de James y no sabía qué hacer o qué decir. Especialmente luego de la reciente discusión entre su novio y su madre. James había asumido que dormirían juntos, algo que Lily no había querido, puesto que no le parecía correcto. Estaban en la casa de sus padres y debían respetarla, pero James pensaba distinto y había estado cerca de media hora discutiendo con su madre. Y cuando agregó: "Como si fuésemos a hacer algo que ya no hacemos" Lily sintió que se desmayaría. Por suerte la señora Potter había dicho unas palabras y la conversación, tras ese "por favor" de ella, se había terminado.

-Lo siento mucho querida –Se disculpó la madre de James –Pero cuando le escribí a tu padre le aseguré que te cuidaría y verás que no confió mucho en mi hijo –Dijo sonriendo.

-No se preocupes, realmente creo que así es mejor –Se apresuró a decir Lily.

Y ni siquiera pensó en la conversación que tendría con su padre la próxima vez que lo viese. Una carta diciéndole: _Papá tengo novio y me invitó a visitar a su familia en las vacaciones de Pascuas. _No la salvaría de un gran sermón. Pero realmente no pensó en ello. Por el contrario pasó aquellos cuatro días maravillándose con el mundo de James. Sus padres eran simplemente encantadores, le hacían recordar a los suyos. A los cuales extrañaba mucho. Divertidos pero responsables. El padre de James, el mago que probablemente más intimidó a Lily, terminó siendo un James más adulto, con algunas canas y muchas más anécdotas.

Y esos días que pasó en su casa, lo supo. Supo que no habría nadie más como él en su vida. Que era él y solo él. Y que aunque aún les quedaba mucho camino por recorrer, terminarían llegando a la meta juntos. Porque así debía ser. Y supo, esa última noche cuando por fin accedió a dejarlo dormir en su habitación, que no había nada más que hacer. Que lo amaba y nunca dejaría de hacerlo.

James deslizó una mano por el muslo de Lily provocando que esta se estremeciera. No podía negarlo, estar allí, sabiendo que no deberían hacer aquello, era excitante y James la estaba volviendo loca con sus caricias. De pronto un Plaf resonó en la habitación y un Sirius demacrado apareció en ella.

-Lo siento –Se apresuró a decir y estuvo apunto de girar sobre sí mismo para desaparecer cuando James lo tomó del brazo.

-Tápate –Le ordenó a Lily y él tomó sus ropas del suelo -¿Qué sucede? –Le preguntó a Sirius.

-Nada, olvídalo... Perdón Lily, juro que no vi nada –Pero eso a Lily no podía importarle menos.

Nunca antes lo había visto de ese modo. Y si no fuese porque junto a él estaba James hubiese sido ella misma quien lo hubiese abrazado. Cornamenta lo abrazó, como nunca antes lo había hecho, o al menos eso pensó Lily. Y Sirius no tardó en llorar y maldecir, y gruñir miles de cosas que ella no entendió pero que James comprendió inmediatamente. Y antes de que ella pudiese preguntar algo, James ya estaba hablando.

-Olvídalo –Dijo serio, demasiado serio –Te vienes a vivir conmigo.

-¿Estás loco? –Preguntó Sirius, su rostro aún completamente crispado del dolor –No puedo hacer eso.

-Si que puedes idiota –Dijo enojado James –Vivirás aquí, no discutas más.

Sirius asintió y volvió a abrazar a Cornamenta. Y no le importó volver a llorar delante de él, así como tampoco delante de Lily porque él había comprendido que ella ya era una parte esencial de su amigo y sabía que por el bien de James Lily debía estar siempre ahí, junto a él. Y eso estaba perfecto, al menos para Sirius lo estaba.

Más tarde James le explicaría a Lily que la distancia entre Sirius y su familia era definitiva. Que una marca en el brazo de Remulus, el hermano de Canuto, había sellado el destino. Que las cosas, así como ellos la conocían, no seguirían igual y que ahora más que nunca la necesiaba a su lado. Porque la amaba y no sería capaz de seguir sin ella.

Y esa noche Lily Evans juró que no podía enamorarse más de su novio. Algo que después comprobaría, era posible. Esa noche, observando de primera mano la intensidad de esa amistad supo que lo quería a él, y solo a él. Y que lo seguiría a donde fuese porque ya estaba allí, clavado en su corazón. Y ella no quería morir desangrada, quería vivir junto a él.

* * *

><p>Bien, ustedes dirán! Yo solo esperaré!<p>

Un besito y nos vemso mañana!

lU


	7. De familia y despedidas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

Hola a todos! Bueno hoy voy a ser super rápida porque casi no tengo tiempo, pero por supuesto no podía dejar de subir el capitulo como les prometí. Sepan disculparme si encuentran algún error en el capítulo, tampoco tuve tiempo de corregirlo, lo haré en cuanto pueda. Y los más importante... **MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS** por leer y especialmente por dejarme sus hermosos comentarios, como ya les dijen me animan a escribir más y me hacen muy feliz. Así que, si no es mucho pedirles, me encantaría que siguiesen haciéndolo.

Un beso enorme,

lU

p.d.: El prox. capítulo será el lunes.

* * *

><p><strong>De familia y despedidas<strong>

* * *

><p>-Petunia... –Volvió a intentar Lily pero su hermana simplemente siguió fingiendo que no existía.<p>

Derrotada Lily se alejó de la salita y fue a la cocina donde su madre preparaba unos brownies. El brillo en los ojos de su hija menor no pasó desapercibido para la mujer. Ella misma había tenido los ojos de ese modo la noche anterior cuando una vez más su otra hija manifestó cuanto odiaba a su hermana. Con una sonrisa triste le entregó el recipiente donde había estado preparando la mezcla.

Sin pensarlo, en algo así como un gesto involuntario, Lily comenzó a pasar el dedo para luego llevárselo a la boca. Desde niña siempre le había encantado probar las cosas antes de llevarlas al horno y su madre siempre la consentía. Y esta vez, y estaba segura que no se trataba de algún ingrediente en mal estado, la dulzura del chocolate le faltó y una sensación amarga quedó en su boca.

-Ya se le pasara... –Le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del horno –Es solo...

-Llevas diciendo lo mismo hace siete años –Dijo Lily con tristeza -¡Ya ni siquiera me habla! –Y las lágrimas finalmente abandonaron los ojos de la chica.

-Lo sé, y yo también sigo deseando que se le pase, pero es muy difícil para ella y no ayuda que ya no pases todas tus vacaciones aquí –Lily rodó los ojos, esas no eran excusas para el comportamiento de Petunia –Cada vez te siente más distinta, más lejana... Lo sé –Le aseguró su madre.

Lily cerró los ojos. No la podían culpar por no querer quedarse los tres meses de vacaciones en su casa. Petunia no le hablaba, su madre se ponía triste por eso y su padre... Su padre aún intentaba recuperar algo que Lily cada vez creía más perdido. Y aunque le doliese admitirlo, pues realmente no le gustaba que fuese de ese modo, ir a la casa de James la entusiasmaba mucho más que un verano con Petunia sin hablarle.

-¿Y a qué hora viene? –Preguntó su madre haciéndole perder el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-Debe estar por llegar –Afirmó Lily mirando el reloj encima del marco de la puerta –Papá sale de trabajar tarde, ¿verdad? –Preguntó nerviosa.

-Sabes como es él –Le advirtió su madre –Pidió salir temprano solo para conocerlo, no puedes recriminarle nada –Le dijo cuando vio la cara de la chica -¿Llevas cuánto? Un año saliendo con este chico, haz ido dos veces a su casa y nosotros aún no lo conocemos.

-Las cosas no son así, es que...

-No pongas excusas Lily –Y aunque sonreía, la chica supo que la estaba retando –Hasta donde yo se, fui yo la que te llevo nueve meses dentro, creo que me merezco un poco más de sinceridad –Lily abrió la boca para decir algo pero en ese preciso instante el timbre sonó.

-Debe ser él –Y olvidándose de las resientes palabras de su madre corrió al recibidor con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios. Apenas habían terminado las clases una semana atrás y ya lo extrañaba.

Y allí estaba. Vestido con ropa de muggle con su sonrisa perfecta y sus cabellos despeinados. Aún así Lily pudo ver que había intentado peinarlos, algo que ella misma había decretado imposible. Un fugaz beso en los labios fue todo lo que recibió, su madre estaba observando la escena y al parecer el famoso James Potter estaba nervioso.

La primera en acercarse fue su madre. Unas cuantas cortesías y fue el turno de Petunia. Su hermana ni la miró cuando ella le indicó que ese era James, sin necesidad de decirle que ese era su novio pues le había enviado cartas, cartas que nunca contestó, contándole aquello. Y esta vez Petunia pareció reaccionar un poco.

-Hola –Había murmurado de mala gana, sin embargo había sido más de lo que le había dicho a su hermana en toda a semana que llevaba en su casa. Y una pequeña esperanza apareció en el interior de Lily.

Pasaron a la sala donde se acomodaron en los sillones que había alrededor de una mesita. La madre de las chicas fue a preparar un poco de té y volvió, además, con una bandeja repleta de brownies calentitos. Fue Petunia, para sorpresa de todos, quien rompió el silencio inicial.

-¿Eres de la misma casa que mi hermana? –Preguntó, su tono un poco agresivo, aún así se notaba que se estaba esforzando. Lily no podía creerlo, ella le había contado sobre como los estudiantes se dividían en distintas casas pero Petunia nunca había dado muestra de haberle prestado atención.

-Sí, los dos somos de Gryffindor –Respondió con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano de Lily.

Oyeron la puerta de entrada abrirse y tras unos segundo un hombre alto y con unos bigotes importantes entró a la sala. James, reconociéndolo por las fotografías que Lily tenía en su cuarto en Hogwarts, se puso de pie para saludar al padre de su novia. Un escueto "buenas tardes" fue el saludo del hombre, que no tardó en darse cuenta lo sudada que estaba la mano del muchacho.

-Cariño –Lo llamó su esposa -¿Almorzaste? ¿Quieres que te prepare unos bocadillos?

-Sí, gracias –Dejó su maletín al costado de una silla, se quitó el abrigo, se aflojó la corbata y se dejó caer en la silla, la cual parecía ser únicamente de él –Petunia, Lily... Ayuden a su madre –La primera se levantó y abandonó la sala inmediatamente. Lily, no muy convencida de dejar a su padre con James lo miró por unos segundos –Lily... –Le advirtió y finalmente la muchacha se marchó.

Estaba nerviosa. Sabía que su padre era un poco sobreprotector y sabía que la presencia de James en la casa le gustaba tan poco como vestirse de rosa. Su madre y su hermana preparaban unos emparedados como si nada, mientras que a ella se agitaba todo en el estómago.

-Mamá haz algo –Le pidió.

-Es muy guapo –Le dijo ignorando las suplicas de su hija.

-Me cae bien –Murmuró Petunia y Lily volvió a sorprenderse –No me mires así, él ha sido muy amable por carta.

-¿Por carta? –Preguntó aún más sorprendida -¿James te envió una carta?

-Varias –Contestó su hermana con una sonrisita, al parecer divertida por la reacción de Lily –La primera no fue muy agradable, estaba enojado porque no te escribí para tu cumpleaños, pero en cuanto le expliqué mis motivos...¿El resto de tus amigos se ven a sí de bien? –Preguntó sin ningún reparo.

-¡Petunia! –Le reprochó enojada Lily –Te extrañé –Le dijo finalmente mientras se colgaba de su cuello y la abrazaba.

-Suéltame, me contagiarás tu anormalidad –Pero esta vez las palabras no fueron mal intencionadas.

Y Lily se olvidó de su padre y su novio solos en una sala. No le importó si su padre regañaba a James o lo intimidaba pues ella misma lo haría por escribirle a su hermana sin decirle. Eso sí, primero le daría el mejor agradecimientos de todos.

Y quizás Lily debió haber prestado atención, porque en la sala de su casa su padre estaba haciendo lo más difícil de su vida. Lo miraba y no lo podía creer. Era flaco, usaba anteojos y su cabello era un desastre. Y ni siquiera tenía que ver a su hija para saber que era demasiado mujer para ese niño, pero sin embargo, tras escucharlo hablar y analizarlo un poco, se dio cuenta. La amaba, como él amaba a su mujer, o quizás más, ese muchacho amaba a su hija. Y se la llevaría de su lado. Lo sabía. En el segundo que saliese de su casa perdería a su hija, y para eso no estaba listo. Y comenzaba a creer que no lo estaría nunca.

-Puedes quedarte unos días, si los deseas –Murmuró –Las vacaciones recién comienzan y no quiero que Lily se vaya inmediatamente.

James se removió incómodo. El hombre era todo lo que había temido y más. Desde el instante en que llegó había estado analizando todos sus movimientos, interpretando todas sus palabras, pero lo entendía... Él tampoco quería perder a Lily.

-Yo... -¿Podía mentirle? ¿En su propia casa y sobre su propia hija? Nada estaba bien, él lo sabía y al parecer el hombre sentado frente a él también lo sabía. Y mientras pensaba y pensaba qué contestar el padre de Lily volvió a hablar.

-No hace falta- Le dijo –La vi guardar una foto que había en mi habitación entre sus cosas... Era de los cuatro –Explicó –Se que se irá y te conviene cuidarla, porque con magia o sin ella prometo matarte si algo le sucede –James asistió y lejos quedaron los miedos por caerle bien a sus suegros. El señor Evans iba un paso más adelante. Comprendía cosas que él todavía se negaba a admitir.

Seis días después, llenos de maravillosas conversaciones con su hermana, muchas comidas con sus padres y algunos juegos prohibidos con James, Lily Evans dejó su casa. _–Mamá –_Le había dicho - _el año que viene no estaremos siempre juntos, necesito viajar con mis amigos... Algo así como un viaje de fin de curso –_Y su madre asintió, esperanzada con la posibilidad de verla más seguido ahora que no debía ir siempre a Hogwarts. Pero su padre, el señor Evans, supo que no volvería. Al menos no en mucho tiempo. Y vio, a través de la ventana, como con lágrimas en los ojos y sosteniendo fuertemente la mano de James, movía la varita de un lado a otro, murmurando cosas que él no llegaba a escuchar y nunca comprendería pero que sabía, estaban sellando un final.

* * *

><p>Bueno... ¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado! Un beso<p>

lu


	8. De finales e inicios

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Bueno, como les había dicho, aca estoy subiedo un nuevo capítulo. Y como siempre, simplemente quería agradecerles por leer mi historia y por comentar. Realmente, Muchas Gracias!

Ahora sí, sin mucho más que decir, los dejo con el cap.

Un beso grande,

lU

* * *

><p><strong>De finales e inicios<strong>

* * *

><p>La sintió llorar, desmoronarse a su lado, como él mismo debería estar haciendo. Sintió como lo abrazaba y susurraba miles de palabras en su oído. Sintió como deslizó sus suaves dedos por su mejilla y como sus labios atraparon los suyos. La sintió contestar por él, quitarle la ropa y arroparlo en la cama. La sintió besar su cuello y recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos. La sintió suspirar por él y hasta se sintió a él mismo suspirar por ella.<p>

El aire le faltaba y no se atrevía a intentar captar un poco más. No podía moverse y sin embargo seguía sintiéndola allí a su lado. Tenía mil preguntas y cien mil quejas. Quería gritar, llorar y golpear. Quería amar y odiar, quería recordar y pensar y sin embargo no podía nada. Solo la sentía, allí con él. Con la mano firmemente puesta en él, con sus lágrimas reemplazando las de él.

Y luego la vio, llorar, maldecir y gritar. La vio abrazarlo, acariciarlo y amarlo. La vio ocupando su lugar, cubriendo sus responsabilidades y la vio siendo su sosten. La vio frente a ese par de piedras, la vio haciendo aparecer unas flores, la vio escurrir las lágrimas que deberían ser de él.

Y también la escuchó. La escuchó sollozar sin poder evitarlo, la escuchó morir de dolor, la escuchó doblarse de pena. La escuchó susurrándole palabras de ánimo, la escuchó decir cosas que nunca antes había dicho, la escuchó alzarse con segurirdad, determinación y valentía. La escuchó decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, decirle cuánto lo necesitaba y cuánto estaría ella ahí para él. _Para siempre,_ la oyo decir. También escuchó su corazón latir y eso lo hizo reaccionar.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó.

-James... –Susurró ella –James –Volvió a decir, a suplicarle.

Y lo sintió, en sus mejillas, calientes y frías pero siempre saladas. Lágrimas, por fín estaba llorando. Y aún estaban en ese lugar, frio y triste, y las flores seguían vivas, pero solo era eso. Y no podía ni distinguir los nombres de las placas pero sabía cuáles eran. De marmol brilloso, elegantes y dignas de ellos, pero seguían siendo poco. Y nada les haría justicia. Absolutamente nada.

Y gritó, abrazandose a ella, maldijo y lloró. Y se dejó caer de rodillas, porque se sentía vencido. Y realmente lo hubiese estado sin ella a su lado.

-Lily –La llamó y ella lo besó, y besó sus lágrimas y abrazó su dolor.

Y permanecieron allí, llorando a sus padres. Recordandolos, sabiendo que no volverían pero que deberían seguir. Por ellos, porque nadie más lo haría. Y sabían, pues ya no eran unos niños, que el dolor recién comenzaba. Que había llegado el momento, que ya no se trataba de la escuela y de un Severus que se empeñaba en lastimarla. Era la verdad y dolía, pero estaban juntos y seguirían así hasta el final.

-Debemos volver –Dijo finalmente ella, pues no había ni tiempo para hacer aquel duelo, pues él no esperaba y ellos tampoco debían hacerlo y él asintio. Y miró una vez más la tumba de sus padres. Y leyó claramente _"Donde tú estes, yo estaré, siempre luchando contra aquello que te lastime" _Cerró los ojos y apretó la mano de Lily. Y simplemente se dejó guiar. Hasta que en algún momento volvió a sentir, volvió a verla, volvío a escucharla. Y estuvo seguro.

-¿Lily? –La llamó, las manos le sudaban como cuando conoció a su padre.

-¿Sí? –Dijo ella. Un delantal cubría su figura, unos guantes en sus manos y el pelo recogido de una forma desordenada y graciosa. Llevaba todo el día haciendo la limpieza de la casa y estaba divinamente preciosa.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo? –Preguntó con la voz temblándole y el corazón en la boca.

Y ella lo miró, sonrió y se largó a llorar. Las cosas estaban mal, ellos lo sabían, pero por unos segundos se olvidó que hacía unas semanas habían enterrado a los padres de James, que ella no veía a los suyos desde aquel día que se fue con James luego de que este los conociera, que la gente estaba desapareciendo y que estaban muriendo. Se olvidó que debía preparar comida para la Orden y que estaba sucia producto de la limpieza. Se olvidó que tenía miedo y que estaba cansada, se olvidó de todo y simplemente asintió. Se lanzó a sus brazos, besó sus labios y se dejó amar.

Y una semana después, con una sencilla pero preiosa túnica blanca y sus largos cabellos sueltos y rizados, cogida del brazo de su padre, caminó por un estrecho pasillo hacia él. Con los ojos brillosos y una sonrisa radiante James la esperaba. A su lado, Sirius sonreía igual de felíz, Lupin se llenaba de paz con el sacramento que estaba a punto de presenciar y Peter le sonreía nerviosamente.

Y el señor Evans reprimé unas lágrimas, y trata de que no le importe que hace mucho que no ve a su pequeña. Y que Potter vuelve a arrebatarsela un poco más. E intenta ignorara el aspecto de su niña. Que de niña ya tiene poco. Y observa a la mujer en que se ha convertido, y ve como sus ojos brillan. Y como reboza de alegria cuando dice –_Sí, acepto._ Y la abraza porque sabe que forma parte de algo mucho más grande, que se le ha escapado de las manos y que es mucho más valiente que él mismo. Que está luchando, por eso que todos se entristecen y que él sabe y siente aunque no lo vé.

Y sonrié cuando recuerda el día que nació, el día en que su esposa le dio la segunda maravilla en su vida. Y cuando la sostuvo lo supo, que sería especial, lo supo en ese momento. Y no importaba la magia, o su color de cabello, importaba que haría cosas que él solo soñaría. Que sería especial, distinta a todos, unica a su modo y que sería libre. _Especial –_Pensó mientras la veía bailando en los brazos de Potter.

El señor Evans abraza a su mujer, y mira a su hija. Lamenta que Petunia se halla negado a asistir, pero lo entiende. Las cosas no están bien, la vida ya no es como alguna vez lo fue. Y puede verlo en los ojos de todos, el terror, la angustia. Y sabe que su hija está luchando, peleando por recuperar eso que alguien les está arrebatando. Y lo supo ese día, cuando estaba a punto de irse, cuando se acercó a él y le mostró una fotografía, una muy rara donde las personas se movían y saludaban.

_-Estos son mis amigos_ –Había dicho –_Quiero dejarte la fotografía para que los conozcos _–Una sonrisa triste en sus labios –_Siempre puedo confiar en ellos, tú también puedes hacerlo_ –Y cuando durante el siguiente tiempo se cruzó con uno y con otro, todos cerca de su casa, paseando distraídamente, supo que había tenido razón. Y no se había preocupado cuando los vio seguir a Petunia o a su mujer, porque eran "amigos" de Lily y él podía confiar en ellos. _Son de nuestro bando_ –solía pensar.

-¡Lily! –La llamó su madre y la chica se volteó.

-¡Mamá! –Gritó por encima de la múscia, James de su mano se acercó a saludar a su suegra.

-¿Se irán de luna de miel? –Preguntó. Definitivamente su madre no tenía la astucia de su padre, sin embargo había que verla para saber de dónde Lily sacaba toda esa dulzura y alegría.

-No.. –Dijo Lily, su mirada clavada en James, simplemente no podía dejar de mirarlo, lo amaba tanto.

-Pero no se preocupe señora –Dijo James sonriendo –Me aseguraré que todos los días sean memorables y las noches... Las noches serán inolvidables.

Las dos mujeres frente a él se ruborizaron. Y Lily golpeó suavemente su brazo pero James no ser avergonzó. Ese día, ese preciso día, nada le importaba. Solo Lily y su sonrisa, solo ella y su amor. Y le diría a todo el mundo que ella era su mujer, su esposa y que la amaría hasta lo último. Y no le importaba que supiesen que su esposa era una diosa en la cama, un reina, la mejor...


	9. De noticias y celebraciones

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien! Bueno, siguiendo con las actualizaciones, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Y como siempre quiero agradecerles por leer mi historia y por dejar sus comentarios. Ya se los dije, pero creo que no hace mal repetirlo, cada uno de sus reviews, cada uno que agrega a la historia a sus favoritos, me hacen muy pero muy feliz. Así que... GRACIAS!

Sin más, los dejo con el cap!

Un besito

lu

* * *

><p><strong>De noticias y celebraciones<strong>

-Gracias por venir Remus -Dijo suavemente Lily, se la notaba nerviosa y un poco triste.

-Sabes que lo hago con gusto -Volvió a repetir él -¿Segura que estás bien?

-Sí... Es solo... -Respiró hondo, hacía días que llevaba dándole vueltas al asunto y no lograba decidirse cómo era que se sentía. Eran miles de emociones revolucionándose en su interior y la tenían loca.

-¿Todo bien con James? -Remus sabía que su amigo solía pasarse con las bromas, y a veces parecía que realmente no se percataba de los tiempos que estaban viviendo, pero solo lo parecía. Lupin no conocía a nadie más decidido a luchar en esa guerra que James -Se que el otro día te molestaste porque él insistió en juntarse con Canuto, Colagusano y conmigo. No la pasó bien, Sirius lo molestó toda la noche por eso.

Una sonrisa asomó en el rostro de Lily y por un minuto sus ojos brillaron como no lo hacían en mucho tiempo. Esos cuatro seguirían siendo adolescentes por el resto de sus vidas. Y las cosas no parecían cambiar nunca. Aún luego de tantos años era Remus quien venía para arreglar los errores de James, excusándolo, y era Sirius quien fastidiaba a James por ser tan... _-¿Cómo lo había llamado la última vez?-_ Pensó sonriendo _-¡Ah sí, pollerudo!-._ Pero esta vez James no había hecho nada, incluso si se había enojado por esa salida ya no importaba. Como muchas otras cosas, ya no importaban. El día de ayer había tenido que llorar una vez más por una amiga. Parecía que los nombres no dejarían de tallarse nunca en esas frías piedras de mármol.

-Ey... -Llamó su atención Remus, pasando su mano por su hombro, intentando animarla -¿Qué sucede?

-Estoy embarazada -Soltó junto a unas lágrima traicioneras.

Lupin dejó caer su mano. Y las palabras de su amiga, de la mujer de su mejor amigo, resonaron una y otra vez en su mente. Lily estaba embarazada, estaba esperando un hijo de James. Y aunque la noticia era fantástica, comprendía a Evans. Con las cosas como estaban, con James viajando de un lado a otro, con las noticias del Profeta, con la muerte a la vuelta de la esquina... ¿Un bebé? Sin embargo, su mente lo traicionó y viajó muchos años atrás.

_-¿Puedes dejar de fastidiar con Evans? -Preguntó molesto Canuto sin dejar de observar la revista que tenía en sus manos._

_-No fastidies -Contestó James igual de molesto, su vista clavada un poco más allá donde Lily leía un libro a la orilla del lago._

_-¿Y si intentases invitarla como corresponde? -Preguntó Remus, estaba cansado de la misma discusión una y otra vez._

_-¡Ya lo he hecho! -Se quejó Cornamenta sin perderse el delicado gesto de Lily al acomodar su cabello detrás de su oreja._

_-Lamento informarte que gritar por todos lados que será la futura madre de tus hijos no es invitarla a salir -James rodó los ojos._

_-Cuando mis hijos o hijas saquen sus ojos, su cabello y mi irresistible encanto, -Dijo sonriendo -No quiero a sus hijas o hijos atosigándolos -Peter rió escandalosamente y Sirius simplemente le arrojó la revista a la cara. _

El tema de sus hijos con Lily era algo con lo que James los había molestado durante sus últimos años en Hogwarts. Dos niños y una niña. Una niña, un niño y otra niña. Cinco niños, cinco niñas... Le daba igual, solo los quería de ella. O eso siempre había dicho. Y estaba seguro que James seguía pensando igual, pero el mundo mágico -y lamentablemente el no mágico también- no estaba para traer un niño. Lily era miembro activo de la Orden, y aunque dejase de serlo los mortífagos no la dejarían en paz. James sería incapaz de alejarse mucho tiempo de ella. No era bueno, eso era seguro pero... Un bebé. Y una sonrisa de dibujó en su rostro.

Finalmente dejó de pensar y abrazó a su amiga. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo gruesamente por su rostro. Sus ojos verdes flameaban entre la tristeza y la alegría, pero no importaba. Estaban en guerra y quizás un poco de amor no sería malo. Quizás de ahí en adelante todo mejoraría.

-¡Felicitaciones! -Lily sonrió y se enjuagó las lágrimas. No por nada había llamado a Remus, su paz y tranquilidad siempre le ayudaban. Le hacían ordenar sus prioridades, la hacían tranquilizarse.

-James aún no sabe nada... -Dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro -Le diré en cuanto venga, ¿quieres quedarte a cenar? Estoy segura que a James le encantará.

-Mejor los dejo solos, después me cuentas cómo reaccionó -Lily asintió y segundos después observó a su amigo desaparecer.

Y con él también desaparecieron las inseguridades y los temores. Y Lily se sintió tonta, estúpida por haberse sentido de ese modo. _Un bebé..._ Pensó con una sonrisa en sus labios, tendría un bebé. Un pedacito de James en su interior, un hijo de los dos. Y volvió a llorar, esta vez pura y exclusivamente de felicidad. Y comenzó a pensar y a imaginar cómo sería, un niño corriendo por la casa, sus muecas y risas inundando los ambientes. Y llevó sus manos a su aún plano vientre y no pudo más que desear que James regresase pronto. Quería decirle, quería contarle.

Un ¡Paff! Y James apareció en el jardín, un segundo y Lily estaba sobre él. Abrazándolo, colgándose de su cuello, besándolo con ansias, transmitiéndole todo su amor. Y James respondió, sabiendo que probablemente habría miles de razones por las que su esposa pudiese estar comportándose de ese modo, algunas espectaculares otras no tanto, pero en el segundo que sus labios se conectaron no importó nada más. Se olvidó por completo del ataque que habían recibido ese día con Sirius y se concentró en atender las demandantes manos de Lily que ya comenzaban a aflojarle la túnica.

-Te amo –Le susurró al oído, de una manera tan intensa que a James se le aflojaron las piernas. Y, haciéndose de todo su auto control, se separó un poco de ella, solo para observar el verde de sus ojos. Verde que ese día brillaba de una manera especial –Estoy embarazada... –Le dijo y James se paralizó.

¿La había escuchado bien? ¿Sería una broma? ¿Estaría bien? Y miles de preguntas más fueron surgiendo en su mente, una y luego otra, al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa se iba apoderando de su rostro. Al mismo tiempo que sus manos iban jugando con el cuerpo de Lily, rozando todo lo que estaba a su alcance hasta que llegó allí, a su vientre. Y lo acarició con ternura, con amor y devoción. Sería padre, él y Lily tendrían un bebé.

-Te amo –Le dijo mientras la ayudaba a quitarse definitivamente la túnica –Vamos a dentro –Le pidió, dándose cuenta que el patio delantero no era probablemente el mejor lugar para hacer aquello.

Y Fueron directamente a su dormitorio, donde James le pidió a Lily que le explicase y recordase cómo era que habían hecho a su bebé. Y donde entre beso y beso, entre caricia y caricia, se demostraron una vez más cuanto se amaban. Y allí, en la intimidad, donde disfrutaron de la noticia de su hijo, no importó la guerra, no importó el miedo, solo ellos, solo los tres.

* * *

><p>Bien ustedes me dirán qué les pareció. Yo solo les informo que pasado mañana, o sea el viernes, estaré subiendo un nuevo capítulo.<p>

Muchas gracias y espero sus comentarios!

lu


	10. De distanciamientos y cuidados

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Bueno como había dicho acá estoy subiendo un nuevo capítulo. Y por supuesto quería agradecerles por leer mi historia. Y si no es mucho molestia me encantaría saber qué les parece. En fin, muchisimas gracias!

Nos estamos leyendo...

lU

* * *

><p><strong>De distanciamientos y cuidados<strong>

Caminó decidida por la desierta calle. La niebla, impropia de la primavera, le dificultaba la vista. Sabía que James se volvería loco en cuanto encontrase la nota que le había dejado en su casa, pero no podía no hacerlo. No importaba cuantos le hubiesen aconsejado que no lo hiciera, era su hermana y no podía no visitarla. No importaba si Petunia había dejado de hablarle nuevamente, si no había asistido a su boda o si inclusive no la había invitado a la suya. No importaba. Petunia estaba, al igual que ella, embarazada y nada más importaba.

Tomó el papel con su dirección anotada y se aseguró de estar parada frente a la casa correcta. En efecto allí era. Prive Drive 4. Una linda casa, un lindo vecindario, todo lo que Petunia siempre había querido. Estaba feliz por su hermana, aún cuando no conociese a su marido, y cuando ésta pareciese no querer saber nada con ella, Lily sabía que las cosas no eran así. Ya no podía seguir diciendo que los tiempos estaban cambiando, pues ya lo habían hecho. Ahora, con cada día que pasaba, las cosas solo se ponían peor y peor, la oscuridad iba cubriendo todo y el temor era tangible.

Tocó el timbre y esperó a que alguien le abriese. Había considerado aparecerse dentro para más seguridad, pero lo encontró demasiado grosero, sin mencionar que el aparecerse le daba demasiadas nauseas a causa de su estado. También había considerado llegar con la capa para volverse invisible de James, pero seguía siendo grosero. Después de todo, no era nada nuevo la negación que su hermana tenía por la magia, era simplemente mejor no hacer uso de ella.

-¿Quién es? –Preguntó su hermana al otro lado de la puerta, aunque probablemente ya la hubiese visto por la mirilla de la misma.

-¡Vamos Tuny! –Le reprochó -¡Soy yo, abreme!

-¿Quién es yo? –Sin embargo, la puerta se abrió y una mujer pálida y con un muy abultado vientre apareció frente a Lily –Date prisa –Le dijo obligándola a entrar.

La sala era acogedora y, de lo que Lily asumió era la cocina, salía un aroma exquisito, brownies. Una sonrisa surcó el rostro de la bruja y quitándose la túnica de viaje reveló su también abultado vientre. Petunia la contempló por unos segundos, no sabía que su hermana estaba embarazada, quizás porque le había prohibido a sus padres hablar de ella. _No me interesa, mamá –_Decía cada vez que ésta le quería contar algo sobre Lily. Y ahora que la veía se arrepentía un poco, pero no podía, en tiempos como los que estaban viviendo había que permanecer unidos a la familia, y ahora su familia eran su hijo y su marido.

-Te ves gorda –Le dijo mientras caminaba hacía el sillón que había y se sentaba en él, Lily la siguió.

-Tú también –Una sonrisa en sus labios, no importaba que tan ruda fuese Petunia, ella la conocía -¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó seria, sus ojos clavados en el anillo de su hermana.

-Nada, qué quieres que suceda –Había querido sonar indiferente y cortante, pero el miedo había sido notorio en su voz, y el que sus manos se moviesen constantemente no reflejaba otra cosa que el nerviosismo.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Lily.

-Estamos bien –Responió acariciando su vientre –Vernon regresará en media hora, -Comenzó a decir –así que si no tienes nada más que decir puedes irte.

-¿Él sabe? –Preguntó clavando sus ojos verdes en los de su hermana -¿Sabe lo que soy?

-Sí, y a pesar de saber que tengo una hermana anormal me quiere –Y quizás tendría que haberle dolido, pero no fue así –No le importa que seas una... Una fenómeno siempre que no tengamos que soportarte, así que... –Y lo había dicho, entre lineas y muy fino, pero eso era todo lo que ella había querido escuchar.

-¿Y tú lo amas? –Preguntó Lily, y su voz sonó como la de una niña que busca a su principe azul.

-Por supuesto –Dijo con una sonrisa –Si no fuese así no me hubiese casado –Lily asintió y tras un largo silencio Petunia volvió a hablar –Te sienta bien –Comentó sin mirarla -¿De cuánto tiempo estás?

-Siete meses –Dijo sonriendo –Es un varón, espero que sea igual a James –Los ojos le brillaron tan solo nombrarlo y es que aún después de tanto tiempo seguía amándolo como el primer día, más incluso –Mamá me dijo que esperas para dentro de dos meses, ¿qué es?

-Un niño, Vernon no quiere saber el sexo así que solo yo lo se, bueno y ahora tú –Un par de miradas traviesas y viejas sonrisas se dibujaron en el rostro de las hermanas, hacía demasiado tiempo que no se veían –Tienes que irte, no quiero que llegue y que te encuentre aquí –Dijo poniéndose seria –Estos días han sido horribles y no quiero sumarle más preocupaciones.

-De acuerdo, envíame una carta cuando nazca, quiero conocerlo –Petunia asintió –Cuidate, no salgas a menos que sea sumamente necesario y cuida a Vernon –Le suplicó.

-Tú haz lo mismo –Le dijo intentando sonar indiferente pero nuevamente la voz la traicionó –No deberías haber venido, las cosas están...

-Sí, lo sé –Y sin decir más abrazó a Petunia, o al menos lo hizo como pudo pues sus estados no les permitían acercarse mucho. Y tras dedicarle una última mirada, salió por la puerta y desapareció con un fuerte ¡Plaf!

La sensación de afixia la atrapó rápidamente y antes de que pudiese detenerse se encontraba en el cesped de su patio vomitando el almuerzo de ese día. James sostenía sus cabellos al mismo tiempo que le reprochaba una y otra vez su actuar. Sí, lo había sabido, había estado en lo cierto al pensar que a James no le haría gracia su visita a Petunia, pero simplemente no había podido seguir suspendiendo esa reunión. Y ahora, ahora estaba tranquila.

Su relación con Petunia había cambiado totalmente desde el momento en que ella recibió su carta de Hogwarts. Con apenas once años había comprendido que nada sería igual. Las discusiones siempre habían ido en aumento hasta que finalmente no se habían hablado más. Y luego, luego fue James y como siempre, todo lo que él tocaba se volvía mágico. Y sin saber cómo, él había logrado lo que sus padres y ella misma no habían podido. Petunia había vuelto a hablarle. Y por un verano, por unas semanas, habían sido inseparables. Y luego, luego llegó Vernon.

Y Lily dejó de recibir sus cartas, dejó de saber sobre ella. Su madre ya no quería contarle mucho y supo, simplemente lo supo, que era por él. Y comprendió que su hermana estaba haciendo lo que ella había hecho hacía ya mucho tiempo. Su propia vida, una nueva, alejándose de la hermosa casa que una vez había sido su castillo de juegos, para ser una adulta. Y había encontrado a un hombre, a alguien que como James a ella, la completaba. Y comprendía que si Petunia debía alejarse para cuidar a ese hombre, a ese hombre que ese mismo día le había asegurado que amaba, estaba bien. Era lo necesario y debería hacerlo. Cuidar a su familia, que como bien había dicho eran ellos dos. Su hijo y su esposo. Así como Lily cuidaba a James y a su bebé.

-No vuelvas a irte así –Le pidió james ya recostados en la cama.

-Lo siento –Se disculpó ella –Está hermosa... Y Harry tendrá un primo –Dijo feliz mientras acariciaba su vientre.

-Solo no vulevas a irte –Le pidió él y Lily lo observó y lo supo, ese no había sido un buen día.

-¿Qué sucedió? –Prgeuntó con el corazón en la boca.

-Gregory desapareció, no sabemos nada de él y se suponía que debía presentarse hoy en el cuartel –Lily cerró los ojos –Aún tenemos esperanzas de que se este esconiendo por algún motivo pero...

-No digas más –Le pidió con lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas.

-Solo no te vuelvas a ir de ese modo, ¿si? –Le pidió él y ella asintió.

Y James podía quedarse tranquilo porque Lily solo vivía por él y por Harry, su bebé, a quien deseaba poder cargar pronto.

* * *

><p>El próximo capítulo lo subiré el domingo...<p>

Un beso y muchas gracias.

Lu


	11. De retrasos y llegadas

**Disclaimer: Los personaje sno me pertenecen.**

¡Hola a todos! Bueno antes que nada quería disculparme. Había dicho que subiría este capítulo exactamente una semana atrás. Lo tengo listo desde hace días, pero estuve sin internet y con muuuucho trabajo y estudio! **Perdón**! Realmente lo siento mucho! Y por supuesto también quiero agradeverles por leer y especialmente a aquellas personas que me dejan su opinión!

Espero que les guste!

Un beso,

lU**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>De retrasos y llegadas<strong>

* * *

><p>-Sirius... –Lo llamó con fingida tranquilidad.<p>

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó sin levantar la vista del Profeta que estaba leyendo.

-Sirius... –Volvió a llamar su atención.

-¿Qué sucede Li...? –Pero no terminó la frase porque en cuanto centró la vista en su amiga, lo supo -¿¡Ya! –Preguntó escandalizado.

-Sí, ya... –Y el terror se sintió por primera vez en la voz de ella -¿Puedes avisarle a James? –Preguntó al ver que Sirius seguía paralizado observándola -¡Canuto! –Gritó histérica.

-Sí, sí... Lo siento –Y sin perder más tiempo movió su varita y un patronus salió corriendo a toda velocidad –Vamos a tu dormitorio.

Lily asintió. Estaba terriblemente nerviosa y aterrada. Sirius la alzó en sus brazos y con cuidado la llevó hasta la recamara en el piso superior. Se suponía que aún quedaban dos semanas y se suponía que ese sería el último día que James trabajaría, de modo que pudiese estar con ella cuando eso sucediese. _¿Es que Harry no podía esperar un día más?_

La depositó en la cama y se quedó mirándola. ¿_Y ahora qué? –_Pensó desesperado. La cara de Lily se contrajo y la observó llevar sus manos a su vientre ante una contracción. Realmente estaba sucediendo. Fue a su lado y le sostuvo una mano, no sabía qué estaba haciendo. No sabía cómo ayudarla. Pero debía concentrarse, Cornamenta lo mataría si no ayudaba a Lily.

-¿Qué hago? –Preguntó nervioso.

-Busca en mi ropero, hay una camisón blanco, alcánzamelo –Sirius asintió y comenzó a rebuscar entre la ropa de Lily.

Pero ella no había sido específica y el sacó cerca de seis prendas antes de encontrar la correcta. Se la entregó a Lily y la dejó sola para que se pudiese cambiar. Cinco minutos después ingresó nuevamente a la habitación, Lily volvía a tener una contracción y James seguía sin aparecer. Y aunque sabía que de nada ayudaría, y quizás solo pondría más nerviosa a su amiga, tomó su varita y conjuró un nuevo patronus. Esta vez no solo para James sino también para Remus. Seguramente él sabía qué hacer.

-¿No te ha contestado? –Preguntó con la respiración agitada, su rostro sutilmente transpirado -¿Sirius? –Preguntó aterrada.

-Debe estar por llegar –Pero ninguno de los dos logró tranquilizarse.

Así no era como lo había planeado. Llevaban meses hablando y analizando todas las posibilidades. Y finalmente James la había convencido de tener al bebe en su casa. San Mungo, como la mayoría de los sitios mágicos, ya no era seguro. La información podía filtrarse demasiado fácil y lo que menos querían era darle la posibilidad a los mortífagos de dañar a su bebé. Pero James le había prometido que estaría allí con ella. Juntos habían estudiado todo los cuidados que debían tener para el momento del parto. Sería James quien la asistiese, pero él no estaba. Y tan solo con ver la expresión de horror en el rostro de Sirius Lily comenzaba a desesperarse.

Y nuevamente llevó las manos a su vientre al mismo tiempo que una contracción hacía a su cuerpo temblar. Intentaba respirar como había leído que debía hacer. Intentaba controlar el tiempo que transcurría entre una y otra pero no podía. Estaba asustada. Temía por la seguridad de su pequeño y Sirius seguía sin hacer nada que no fuese caminar de un lado a otro enviando cada pocos minutos un patronus nuevo.

-¡Canuto! –Gritó junto a una nueva contracción.

-Lo siento –Se disculpó nervioso, pasando su mano derecha por su cabellera, despeinándola -¡No se qué hacer! –Se quejó, maldiciendo a sus amigos por no presentarse.

-Tie-nes... –Respiró hondo, la última contracción había sido realmente fuerte –Ne-c-cesito que... Que me revises –Dijo finalmente.

-¿¡Qué! –Casi gritó al mismo tiempo que retrocedía, uno, dos y tres pasos –James llegará en cualquier momento, él puede, él te ayudará... Yo.. Seguro ya viene y...

-Sirius... –Lo llamó, con esa dulzura bailando por su voz, esa dulzura que siempre lograba tranquilizarlo, persuadirlo de no hacer alguna estupidez –No te lo pediría si no fuese necesario...

-De acuerdo, ¿qué se supone que tengo que controlar? –Lily sonrió y le indicó que se sentara al lado suyo en la cama.

-Primero controlaremos cada cuánto son las... –Y se silenció en cuanto una nueva contracción recorrió su cuerpo, pero esta vez Sirius estaba un poco más atento e inició el reloj de arena que había hecho aparecer Lily segundo antes –Muy b-bien... –Dijo cuando su cuerpo se relajó –Tienes q-que c-controlar cuántos... Cuántos c-centímetros he d-dilatado... –Sirius asintió.

Y sin pensarlo mucho, porque hacerlo solo le provocaría más terror, se acomodó entre las piernas de Lily para controlar que todo estuviese yendo bien. Y en el preciso instante que estuvo a punto de hacerlo la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entró corriendo James. Completamente sucio, ensangrentado, sudado y hecho un desastre, pero era su amigo y estaba sonriendo.

-Saca la cabeza de entre las piernas de mi esposa –Bromeó al mismo tiempo que besaba la coronilla de Lily y tomaba su mano con fuerza -¿Te encuentras bien?

-¡Tú! –gritó, quitándole la mano, claramente enfadada -¡James Potter más vale que tengas una muy buena excusa para... ¡ -pero sus gritos se silenciaron con la llegada de una nueva contracción. Sirius observó el reloj, habían pasado menos de dos minutos.

-Tráeme toallas del gabinete del baño, hilo, una tijera, gasas, desinfectante y una botella de whisky de fuego –Sirius no hizo más que mover su varita una y otra vez y las cosas fueron apareciendo ante ellos.

-Lily... –Le susurró al oído y ella solo asintió.

El momento había llegado. Ese era el día y ya no importaba si él había llegado tarde. Estaba allí con ella, tal como se lo había prometido. Estaba haciéndose cargo de las cosas, la ayudaría a tener a su bebé. Y ya no sentía miedo, no al menos por lo que pudiese suceder. Todo iría bien. No le preocupaba nada más que las manos de él regalándole suaves caricias y sus labios moviéndose, recitándole palabras de ánimo.

Repasaron una vez más los pasos a seguir, todo lo que habían estudiado y habían practicado. Sirius se puso a su lado, sosteniéndole la mano mientras James se posicionaba entre sus piernas. Unas toallas bajo sus caderas, el hilo y las tijeras al alcance de éste. Un vaso vacío junto a la botella, James lo había necesitado. Un trago bien fuerte para pasar un momento importante. Las manos no podían temblarle. Acarició una vez más el muslo de Lily en el momento en que una contracción recorría su cuerpo.

-¡Vamos Evans! –Le dijo -¡Puja!

Lily cerró los ojos y pujó con todas sus fuerzas. Y lo hizo todo el tiempo que la contracción duró. Para descansar por unos segundo y volver a repetirlo. Las contracciones ya eran cada pocos segundos. Y James le había asegurado que había dilatado todo lo necesario.

-Te amo, te amo –Le dijo cuando vio la cabeza coronando –Ya casi, una vez más amor... –La ánimo –Una vez más y lo oyes llorar...

-¡Te amo! –gritó desgarrando el ambiente y pujando con todas sus fuerzas. La mano de Sirius probablemente fracturándose al recibir tanta presión pero nada más importó cuando un llanto, fuerte y potente, inundó la habitación.

James se apresuró a envolverlo con una toalla limpia. Ató el cordón umbilical a una distancia prudente, diez centímetro después volvió a atar el piolín alrededor de éste, asegurándose que ningún fluido pasase por él, y cortó donde se suponía que debía hacerlo. Harry seguía llorando. Moviéndose en sus manos. Era tan pequeño. Y tan perfecto. Y Lily ya intentaba incorporarse para verlo, porque James seguía acaparándolo para él. Reaccionó justo a tiempo y en dos pasos estuvo parado junto a su esposa.

Y las lágrimas más puras y hermosas que James vería en su vida aparecieron en el rostro de ella. La hacían brillar. Estaba hermosa, con el pelo transpirado y revuelto, unas preciosas ojeras bajo sus ojos y la respiración agitada. Se la notaba agotada pero no por eso pasó de estirar sus brazos y pedirle que la dejase cargar a Harry. Y al igual que él, se maravilló con el pequeño bebé. Definitivamente era lo mejor que habían hecho en sus vida. Y si alguna vez alguno de los dos se preguntó por qué y para qué vivían, la respuesta estaba allí, entre ellos. Un pequeño bebé que no dejaba de llorar. Con una intensa pelusa negra a modo de cabello y un tanto rojo por el parto, pero en perfecto estado de salud.

Y Sirius se sintió de más. Y aunque supo que lo mejor sería salir de la habitación y dejarlos solos, de momento no pudo. Porque acaba de presenciar algo único. Algo que él sabía nunca tendría. Esa clase de amor, ese compromiso. No, él ya no estaba para eso. Su camino era otro. Pero eso no significaba que era lejos de ellos, de sus amigos y de ese pequeño niño. _Padrino,_ pensó mientras distraídamente sonreía mientras James le pedía que lo sostuviese mientras él revisaba a Lily.

-¡Cuéntale los deditos! –Le pidió Lily mientras pujaba con una última contracción para eliminar la placenta.

-¡Te dije que ya lo hice yo! –Volvió a repetirle James.

-No me importa... Quiero estar segura –Sirius negó con la cabeza, pero de todos modos lo hizo. Contó los deditos del pequeño Harry. Era perfecto.

...

-Se parece a ti... –Susurró contra su oído –Es hermoso.

-Lo es, ¿verdad? –Preguntó James acariciando la pequeña cabecita y luego depositando un beso en la mejilla de Lily.

-Lo es –Afirmó ella.

Y besó los labios de su esposo. Ambos semi-recostados en su cama, el pequeño Harry en los brazos de su madre, lloriqueando suavemente mientras intentaba atrapar el pecho de ésta. Y en algún lugar de la mente de Lily la imagen se congeló. Como si de una postal se tratase. Ella, james y Harry. Y se aseguró de recordar cómo se sentía, la paz y la alegría que la llenaban en ese momento.

-Gracias... –Le dijo James –Por hacerme el hombre más feliz, por darme un hijo... Gracias.

-Te amo –Simplemente dijo ella. Cerrando los ojos, permitiéndose disfrutar de todas esas nuevas sensaciones.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Espero su comentario! ¡Besitos y gracias por leer!<strong>

Besos!

lu


	12. De miedos y sonrisas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

Hola a todos! Bueno, se que ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que subí el capítulo anterior. Realmente **lo siento**, no me gusta en lo más mínimo haberme retrasado tanto, aún así no quería dejar la historia inconclusa, por eso acá estoy subiendo el penúltimo capítulo o viñeta!

Subiré el último hoy mismo o mañana a más tardar!

Espero que les guste y nuevamente **perdón** por haberme demorado tanto!

**Muchísimas gracias**!

lU

* * *

><p><strong>De miedos y sonrisas<strong>

-James… -Dijo deteniéndose una vez más -¿Estás seguro?

-¡Vamos Lily! –La alentó –No sucederá nada malo –Lily se mordió el labio inferior y volvió a mirar hacia atrás, por la ventana podía observar a Sirius haciéndole caras graciosas a Harry.

-¿Le dijimos dónde estaban los biberones? –Preguntó girando su cuerpo enteramente hacia la casa -¿Y los pañales? ¿Le recordaste el hechizo para lavarlos?

-Tranquila Lily, Canuto sabe lo que hace –Le aseguró pasando una mano por sobre su hombro y acercándola a él –Si quieres podemos volver –Dijo finalmente, dándose cuenta de qué tan difícil era hacer aquello para ella.

-No –Dijo sin mucha seguridad –No es que no quiera ir es que… -Miró una vez más hacia la ventana de su casa.

-Lo se… -Dijo él -¿Qué hacemos?

Lily no dijo nada, solo lo miró, con esos ojos suyos tan especiales, brillando fuertemente. Tomó su mano, le dio un suave apretón y los hizo desaparecer. La sensación de asfixia no tardó en llegar y si bien era ella la que había comenzado con la aparición dejó que James la guiara por los pocos segundos que se sintió girar. Cayeron abruptamente en un lugar húmedo y demasiado verde. No le tomó mucho tiempo a Lily percatarse de dónde se encontraban. Alzó la vista y buscó a su marido. James se acomodaba los lentes y empuñaba la varita con su habitual pose despreocupada.

-¿Me hiciste dejar a mi hijo para traerme al bosque prohibido? –preguntó mal humorada.

-Tranquila Evans –Le reprochó –Y te recuerdo que es _nuestro _hijo, lleva mi apellido, ¿recuerdas? –Lily rodó los ojos y se puso de pie.

-De todas formas, ¿cómo logramos aparecernos en Hogwarts? –Preguntó intranquila, levantando su varita y asegurándose que no hubiese nadie alrededor.

-Técnicamente estamos a unos 3 centímetros de los terrenos del colegio –Dijo acercándose a Lily y pasando su brazo por su cintura –No te preocupes, tengo todo bajo control –Lily lo miró preocupada. James estaba actuando como cuando iban a la escuela, como si nada malo les fuese a suceder.

-James…

-Confía en mí –Lily asintió y lo siguió. Lo oyó murmurar algunas palabras en un idioma desconocido para ella, sintió un frio especial y luego se sintió a salvo. Estaban en Hogwarts.

Caminaron por unos minutos en silencio. No fue necesario más que unos segundos para que Lily descubriera hacia donde se dirigían. Había hecho ese camino infinidades de veces. Sola, con Remus, con Sirius, con Peter y especialmente, con James. Poco a poco el Sauce Boxeador comenzó a hacerse visible. Parecía tranquilo, sin ningún animal que lo molestase, sin un poco de viento que le hiciese cosquillas, falsamente pacífico. James movió su varita, hizo levitar una pequeña piedra que había a un costado del camino y la movió hasta tocar con ella el nudo que se hallaba en la base del tronco. El árbol se sacudió como molesto y luego se petrificó dejando despejada y visible una pequeña entrada allí donde había estado el nudo.

-¡Ven, vamos! –La alentó James y tomando su mano corrieron juntos hacia el hueco.

Se introdujeron y se deslizaron por el pequeño conducto en pendiente. Lily cerró los ojos y aguardó sentir el golpe contra el frio suelo, pero en su lugar sintió una cantidad inverosímil de cojines debajo de su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos y una sonrisa se dibujó por su rostro. La casa de los gritos nunca había lucido tan linda y mágica. Tan maravillosa.

James se apresuró en ponerse de pie y le extendió una mano para ayudarla. Lily volvió a morderse el labio inferior, esta vez por otras razones. James era simplemente perfecto, ahora casi se sentía mal por haber estado a punto de cancelar esa salida. Miró el lugar con otros ojos. Sí, James había utilizado en el pasado ese lugar para alguna que otra cena romántica u ocasión especial cuando estaban en la escuela. Y sí, la había decorado en cada una de esas oportunidades, pero esta vez se había superado a sí mismo.

Por toda la habitación había cientos de pequeñas velas flotando. Un delicioso aroma floral envolvía el ambiente, eliminando ese habitual olor a humedad y abandono. En el centro de la salita había una mesa pequeña, con un mantel rojo y el servicio dispuesto para dos personas. Pétalos de rosas blancas (las preferidas de ella) extendidos por todo el lugar y muchos chocolates dispuestos sobre una improvisada cama llena de cobijas y más cojines.

-¿Te gusta? –Preguntó preocupado. Su mujer no era del tipo reservado y siempre solía decir lo primero que pensaba.

Lily quiso responderle, realmente quiso hacerlo. Pero le fue imposible. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y no pudo más que comenzar a llorar. No había esperado nada de aquello, de hecho se hubiese conformado con poder estar a solas con él en medio de la nada. No le parecía que aquello fuese posible estando las cosas como lo estaban. La guerra era lo único de lo que se hablaba, las muertes y la tristeza parecía absorber todo.

Y se sintió mal, porque no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había sonreído como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, cuando había sido la última vez que se había sentido tan bien. Se sentía una tonta, porque por mucho tiempo y sin siquiera darse cuenta, había dejado que el miedo dominase su vida, había dejado que la oscuridad la atrapase. James estaba allí, sonriendo como siempre, haciendo lo imposible por hacerla sonreír a ella. Por darle un día especial, por regalarle un aniversario mágico.

-¿Estás bien? –Le dijo él un poco sorprendido. No esperaba que se emocionase tanto, no después de haberla visto los últimos meses tan decaída, de no haber visto en tanto tiempo sus ojos brillar como lo estaban haciendo en ese preciso instante.

-James… -Lo llamó una hora más tarde.

-¿Si? –Le preguntó acariciando su espalda desnuda y besando su hombro derecho.

-Gracias…

-No, gracias a ti –Giró sobre sí mismo y quedó frente a ella –Feliz aniversario.

-Feliz aniversario…

* * *

><p>Se que es demasiado pedir, especialmente después de haberme demorado tanto en subir este capítulo, pero me encantaría saber su opinión!<p>

Un beso grande!

**GRACIAS!**

lU


	13. De vidas y muertes

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

Bueno, tal como les había dicho, aquí está el último capítulo o viñeta de esta pequeña historia. Vuelvo a disculparme por el prolongado tiempo que tardé para subir estos dos últimos.

Quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios, por haber agregado la historia a sus favoritos y por simplemente leerla. Realmente me alegra muchisimo!

**GRACIAS Y PERDÓN POR LA DEMORA!**

besos,

lu

* * *

><p><strong>De vidas y muertes.<strong>

-¿Estas segura? –Preguntó James con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

-¿Te estás arrepintiendo Potter? –Preguntó con la misma sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Yo? ¡Nunca! –Dijo riendo.

-Entonces está decidido, esta noche tenemos una cita –Dijo poniéndose de pie y comenzando a recoger los juguetes de Harry.

-¿Ahora programamos el sexo? –Siguió bromeando James, ayudándola al mismo tiempo a acomodar la sala.

-Sí, es lo que le sucede a las parejas casadas –Le contestó moviendo su varita para acercar varios juguetes –Dentro de un mes dejaré de depilarme y de arreglarme –James fingió cara de horrorizado –No pongas esa cara, tampoco te prepararé más tus platillos favoritos…

-No importa, yo iré al baño con la puerta abierta y no sacaré más las hojas del techo –Contraatacó James.

Lily lo miró con fingida cara de enfado para luego no aguantar más y comenzar a reír escandalosamente. No sabía por qué, ni tampoco intentaba entenderlo, pero ese día había sido diferente, especial. No había sido una fecha especial ni había ocurrido nada maravilloso. Solo habían estado, al igual que el resto de la semana, solo ellos tres, jugando toda la tarde y haciendo cosas de lo más normal, pero por alguna razón que no importaba, había sido una tarde fantástica. Una que nunca olvidaría.

-Sabes, creo que ya se por qué el índice de divorcios entre los matrimonios mágicos es menor al muggle –Comentó Lily.

-¿Cuál es tu brillante teoría? –Preguntó James moviendo con un movimiento de su varita el baúl de juguetes de Harry a un costado para que no molestase en el medio.

-Verás, si mi padre no se hubiese subido una vez a la semana durante el otoño para quitar las hojas secas del techo, mi madre no le hubiese hablado por dos semanas. Si tú no hubieses hecho el hechizo correspondiente, lo hubiese hecho yo y problema solucionado. Si mi madre no le hubiese cocinado su torta favorita todos los sábados, papá probablemente la hubiese tratado con menos cariño. Si yo no te hubiese esperado cada vez que venías del trabajo con tus galletas preferidas hubiese aprendido el hechizo para cocinar los ingredientes a la perfección y asunto terminado –Expuso Lily con una sonrisa.

-¿Entonces crees que todo se debe a la facilidad? –Lily asintió –Y yo que pensaba que ibas a decir que era gracias a la magia que nos recorre y al amor que nos rodea –Bromeó James.

-¿El amor que nos rodea? –Carcajeó su esposa –No creo que haya mucho amor rodeándonos pero si quieres yo puedo amarte…

-Lo siento, esta noche tengo una cita caliente con mi esposa, no puedo recibir amor antes de eso –Lily golpeó juguetonamente su hombro.

-¿Una cita caliente? ¿Así le dices a hacer un hermoso bebé con tu hermosa esposa?

-¿Realmente vamos a intentar tener otro bebé? –Preguntó emocionado, sin poder creer que así de sencillo, en una tarde fantástica Lily le haya pedido un hermanito para Harry.

Era un tema que habían hablado muchas veces, pero Lily siempre había dicho que prefería esperar a que la guerra terminase. Que no quería traer otro hijo a un mundo donde no se mostrase más que dolor, poder y miedo. Que quería poder salir al parque, que juegue con Harry libremente por la cuadra… Siempre había dicho que quería esperar. Y James la había respetado, aún cuando él se muriese por tener más hijos con Lily, haría todo cuanto esté a su alcance para hacerla feliz. Y si eso significaba esperar, pues entonces él había estado dispuesto a esperar.

Por eso se había sorprendido cuando, después de acostar a Harry un rato mientras preparaban la cena, Lily lo había besado con más intensidad que la habitual y le había pedido que la ayudase a darle un hermanito a Harry. Diciéndole que le encantaría tener una niña, para llamarla Petunia como su hermana, u otro niño para ponerle Remus como su amigo. Le había dicho que quería darle a Harry un mejor amigo de por vida y que quería verlo a él, a James, sonreír como lo había hecho cuando nació Harry.

-_¿Estás segura? –_Le había preguntado.

Y sí, por supuesto que lo estaba. Tener otro hijo más con James era algo que siempre había deseado, y aunque se había pasado el tiempo pensando que un embarazo en ese momento no sería oportuno, se había dado cuenta, luego de esa maravillosa tarde, que la familia era lo único que realmente importaba en tiempos como los que estaban viviendo. Harry era feliz, podía verlo en sus ojitos, podía verlo cuando caminaba torpemente de un lado a otro de la sala, o cuando se subía a la pequeña escoba que su padrino le había regalado. Y entonces… ¿Por qué no tener otro bebé?

-Vamos a intentar tener otro bebé –Dijo emocionada Lily, volviendo a abrazar a su esposo y soltando algunas lágrimas de felicidad.

-Te amo… -Lily sonrió, le acomodó los lentes a su marido y corrió a ver cómo iba la comida en la cocina.

Revolvió con una cuchara la salsa mientras los fideos se revolvían mágicamente en la gran olla. Hacía frio a pesar de ser verano por lo que había decidido preparar pasta, uno de los platos favoritos de James.

-¡LilY! –Gritó James.

Fueron segundos, ni siquiera eso. Se le heló el cuerpo y su mente se paralizó por una milésima de segundo, hasta que escuchó su voz nuevamente.

-¡Lily rápido, ve con Harry! –gritó. Corrió a James -¡Es él, ve con Harry, intentaré ganar tiempo!

Quiso pedir que repitiese lo que acaba de decir. Pero sabía que había escuchado bien, sabía a quién se refería y sabía que debía correr escaleras arriba. No había tiempo para nada más. No había nada más que decir, él lo sabía, sabía que ella lo amaba. Y ella estaba segura de los sentimientos de él. Lo miró por una última vez, olvidando complemente el sueño de una vida juntas. Harry acaba de comenzar a llorar, corrió escaleras arriba. Entró a su cuarto. Estaba en su cuna. Cuanto lo amaba, oyó los gritos de James, la risa de él. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Tomó a Harry en sus brazos, iba a aparecerse, iba a irse, pero la puerta se abrió.

Tembló. Harry ya no lloraba, lo volvió a depositar en su cuna. Le rogó, con todo su corazón, le rogó que no lo lastimase. No lo dejaría. Quería matarlo, quería que le devolviese a su James, pero no tenía su varita, la había dejado junto a la salsa. ¿Cómo podía ser que estuviese allí? _Peter… _Quiso gritar, quiso escaparse de allí con Harry. Volvió a rogarle, pero él solo se reía. La mataría, pero no importaba. Pensó en Harry, Sirius se haría cargo de él, pero ella no dejaría que Voldemort lo matase. No a su bebé, no a su hijo. Ella… Ella se reuniría con James.

-¡Nooooo! –gritó cuando empuñó su varita, un destello verde, miró a Harry una última vez y pensó en James… _Te amo..._

* * *

><p>Me pareció que debía finalizar como nosotros comenzamos a conocer su historia. No quería dejar un final feliz sabiendo que eventualmente sucedería lo que todos sabemos.<p>

Me encantaría saber qué les pareció! Yo por mi parte solo quiero agradecerles infinitamente por haberse tomado un poco de su tiempo para leer esta pequeña historia mía!

Un beso grande!

lU


End file.
